TIME OUT
by VirPapilionem
Summary: A new enemy of Danny Phantom will come to change his life as he knows it, Danny will try to recover the life he does not remember and with it his powers after an unexpected ally comes to try to restore his memory. NOTE: The story is my own, the characters belong to Butch Hartman ... the cover image is of ...
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE.**

That night Tucker Foley meticulously reviewed every detail of the preparations for the party in honor of Danny Phantom, the hero who saved the land from being destroyed by the des-asteroid. Tuck always held parties in his honor in Amity Park when he was mayor, but this time it was different since for the first time he would do it in the WHITE HOUSE.

\- Mr. President, what do you think of the appetizers?

\- Perfect ...

\- We have each of the tables with the names of the guests and of course the guest of honor, the stage is prepared for both option A and option B, as you ordered it.

\- EXCELLENT! How about the satellite connection?

\- Without any problem

\- Very good ... anyway I want to review it, it is necessary that everyone see the event today.

There he was in front of the big mirror, there was no more than 17 years to become the man he was, now he was stronger, the training and the constant battles had ended up giving him a more manly body, his abdominals not very marked, just what Enough to melt any girl, her blue eyes contrasted with the black of her hair. That night he wore a black suit and a white shirt, nothing that attracted much attention and very different from his day to day. Danny Fenton tried to tie his blue tie in frustration, not realizing that amethyst eyes were staring at him.

\- Well, well, you can fight fantasies 24 hours a day, but you can not tie a tie.

Danny turned suddenly toward the door of his startled room and instantly smiled at the sight. In front of him a female figure with white skin contrasting with the dress she wore, the part of the skirt was specifically black and long in the style of Jessica Rabbit which made her big hips stand out, from the right side towards an opening at the height of the knee, on top of the dress, began at the waist in a small black corset that ended where her chest began contrasting above the rest of her purple dress, which ended a little above her breasts leaving behind her fully uncovered shoulders . On his neck hung a black choker with a silver chain that left the center of the circle around it in small curves until ending at the same starting point and in that same place hung a cameo with a pink ink. His black hair is slightly pulled back in a half tail leaving the rest hanging between his shoulders to finish at waist height. Amethyst eyes of that woman looked at Danny with amusement. Samantha Manson had also stopped being a girl.

\- Do you have fun?

\- Just a little - Sam answered laughing, slowly making himself towards Danny.

\- Remind me why I have to attend this party? - He said as Ssm began to tie his tie

\- Because Danny is your honor, today 16 years ago you ...

Danny interrupted Sam abruptly and trying to imitate her as a joke.

\- ... You saved the des-asteroid land ... I know, I know ... but ... Do I really have to go? I mean, every year is the same.

\- I know, but this time the president is the host, and well Tuck is our friend-

\- Yes, well, I think I should give him the pleasure, after all, Tuck has made an effort and now that he is the president, he would surely send me to arrest if I do not attend.

\- Oh, how scary - Said Sam sarcastically, as he finished the knot of his husband's tie - as if you could not take an army off of him just by disappearing-

\- Knowing Tucker, I know you will send them prepared -

\- It's true, better let's go before it's later-

The couple left the room and headed for the exit, not noticing that someone else was watching from afar ...

-Enjoy your last hours of Gloria Danny Phantom ... while you can.

TO BE CONTINUE…


	2. CHAPTER I- A PARTY, A SECRET

**CHAPTER I.- A PARTY, A SECRET.**

Sam was looking out the window of the limousine that Tucker sent for the couple; his argument had been that being the hero who saved the world and obviously knowing that all means would be waiting for his arrival, his best friend could not arrive in any car. Obviously Sam had been upset because he claimed that it was an unnecessary waste of resources, and although Tucker told him it was not like that, at this point he firmly believed that the best thing would have been to bring his hybrid car. She was still inundated with these thoughts when Danny interrupted her:

\- Sam, you've been quiet somewhere along the way ... is something wrong?

\- Nothing, it's just that I'm still upset about having to attend the party in this limousine, that's all.

\- Well, you know how Tucker is, but ...

\- But what - Sam interrupted him-

\- Not only I mean at this moment ... for several days I have noticed something strange in you, as if you were hiding something from me. Surely it is not something else?

Sam paled, and it was true that she was hiding something else from her husband, something he could not say, not at that moment and not because he did not want to, he just could not find the right words to confess that secret. What he could not understand was how Danny could tell if she tried to look as normal as possible. He looked into his eyes and after a few seconds of meditating he answered:

\- Sure, it's just your imagination.

-It's okay.

Danny was not going to swallow that, but he preferred to leave things like that for the time being, since they had just arrived at the party and he would prefer to touch on that topic at another time.

\- Wow, Tucker yes that was lució, must have invited to the whole world - Said Sam trying to change the subject.

Danny gave a sigh of resignation, looked at Sam strongly in the eyes and with a slight smile released:

\- Well honey, it's time, ready to be the most envied woman in the world for another year?

\- Only one year? - Sam said sarcastically

\- You know what I mean ... but remember that I will be yours until the day of my death, and who knows, being a ghost completely, I will not let anyone else approach you, if you want it clear.

\- Of course, - said Sam completely flushed.

Danny opened the door and instantly thousands of Flash began to cloud his sight, trying to cover his face and get out of the limousine. When he was outside, he turned his back on the cameras to reach out to his wife. Sam with a hand raised her dress a little and the first thing that came out was a black military style boot with two straps of loops in front and a tall, thin heel, looking at Danny directly in the eyes, took him by the hand.

-That's my Sam- Danny could not help but smile

She returned the smile and finally left, while walking on the red carpet, thousands of journalists took pictures of the happy couple. At the door of the white house was waiting for his friend, Tucker wore a black suit combined with a white shirt and a black bow in addition to his typical hat Abraham Lincoln style.

-Danny, Sam! What a pleasure to see them - said Tucker at the moment he hugged them

-Tucker, we saw each other this morning, you had breakfast at my house to be more precise- Danny said smiling

\- Yes, well, here they were preparing the whole banquet.

\- I hope it's vegetarian, "said Sam, raising an eyebrow.

Danny and Tucker looked at each other without saying anything, like two children being scolded by their mother and trying to blame each other. After a moment Tucker answered with a nervous smile:

\- Well ... part of the menu are vegetables, more than I would like to admit, - Said the latter, frowning - but I've done everything with you in mind - said Tucker with a mocking smile.

Sam, without knowing why Tucker dedicated that smile to him and without giving importance, I ask:

\- And Jazz?

\- It's calming people down in what I expected, after all it's part of being the first lady.

\- Yeah, well, I still do not know how that happened, you know? - Danny replied to this last comment.

The three friends entered the white house and suddenly it seemed that all eyes of the world prostrated before him and well that was it, in the party in addition to their friends and family, were leaders, presidents, prime ministers, ambassadors and important members from other countries, in short, we could say that it was a world holiday, since in addition to the presence of the guests, cameras had been placed that would transmit the event to all the countries of the world. Jazz approached them without them noticing and euphorically greeted them.

\- Sam, Danny! - Jazz greeted his brother first with a hug and then hugged tightly to Sam- How beautiful you are, definitely black is your thing.

\- Thanks Jazz, and to you in the end the green water- Sam answered with a smile.

Danny and Sam looked her up and down, she was wearing a long aqua-green dress that dragged her in an elegant and subtle tail, a diamond choker adorned her neck and her reddish hair was collected leaving a pair of long earrings.

-Sam, can I talk to you for a minute? -

\- Clear.

The girls withdrew for a moment.

\- Did you already tell him?

\- No, I can not, I'm not able to do this to him, after all it's not in his plans.

\- Sam, I know my brother can be a little impulsive, but you should stop thinking about him for a minute and think about you - Jazz sighed- Just tell me something, is this what you want? Is this in your plans? If not, I see no reason to continue ... just think about it.

\- You're right, I'll tell you today when all this is over.

\- Well said.

Jazz and Sam returned with their husbands to go with the others.

\- Danny, there's something I'd like to tell you at the end of the party- Sam said shyly.

\- Now if you want to talk?

\- Yes.

\- Okay, we're done with this, and you and I will have a long talk, okay?

At these words Sam could only give a forced smile to her husband. Suddenly all were approached by the parents of Danny and Jazz, but it was Maddie Fenton who spoke:

\- Boys! Good to see you.

\- Danny, son, how have you been?

\- We've been fine, thank you and I'm glad you're here.

Danny said as he hugged his parents.

\- I would not miss it for nothing darling, Sam, but how radiant you are!

\- Thank you, Mrs. Fenton.

\- And tell me, when are you going to make us grandparents? - Jack said with brutality

-Well ... - Sam was looking for the right words to answer Jack Fenton's question, when Danny interrupted her abruptly.

\- Dad, you should ask Jazz and Tuck, we do not plan to have children, now, or in the future, we have already spoken and it would be dangerous for both and for the children, it would not be fair to give them a life like this.

Sam could not help but feel annoyed and sad, her eyes filled with tears and her skin paled even more. All but Danny noticed, Maddie tried to take her by the shoulders tenderly, but she turned around and went to the toilets before something else happened. Danny just looked at her and could not help but wonder what had happened.

\- You're an Idiot! - Jazz said with anger and I try to reach Sam.

\- But what the ...? -

\- Old man, you're an idiot-

\- You too?! - Danny said surprised, to which Tucker could only shrug Shoulders.

\- Daniel Fenton, how can you be so selfish? - Maddie told Danny in a reprimand.

\- Selfish me ?! I'm just trying to protect ourselves, I do not want to bring my children to the world if they're going to be in danger all the time ... how about they come out with my powers? I will not let White's fools lay a hand on you!

\- Danny- Jack put his hand on her shoulder and after a continuous sigh- Have you ever thought about what she wants? Have you asked him if he really wants the same thing as you?

\- We both talk about it and agree-

\- Are you completely sure?

This last question caused Danny to stagger.

TO BE CONTINUE…


	3. CHAPTER II- UNEXPECTED EVENTS

**CHAPTER II.- UNEXPECTED EVENTS.**

Samantha is in the toilet for ladies crying while Jazz brought to comfort her.

\- How is it possible that she is so selfish?

\- Leave it Jazz, you accept this after all.

\- But it was because of his damn insistence, not because you wanted Sam.

\- I know, but ... he's right, it's nothing to put some helpless creatures in danger.

\- Que?! How can you ... ?! - Jazz shook his head, could not believe what he was hearing - Sam, is what he wants most in the world.

\- Jazz - Sam sighed - Danny you've already had concerns about me, I'm the cause of his powers, I do not want to give more work ... and that's why he made a decision ... - Sam wiped his tears while Jazz stayed open-mouthed

\- Sam, do not you tell me ...? -

\- Let's face it, Danny is half ghost, sooner or later I would have to make a decision, I can not continue with this, it would not be fair for both ... if he does not want to have a child with me because of his fears, then I ... - Someone interrupted them in the bathroom

\- Hello girls!

\- Danni! - Hick at the same time Sam and Jazz.

\- It seems as if he had seen a ghost - Daniela Phantom laughing.

\- Almost, now comes down from the ceiling - Jazz said a little annoyed.

\- Why did not they inform me that there was a meeting in the bathroom? -

\- Because we did not know you had arrived - Sam said a little nervous and it was not for more, because Danni still did not have the latest news of what happened in the life of Sam and his cousin Danny - By the way because you do not take your human form ?

\- I would not miss anything for this - He said as he transformed, the girl wore a white evening dress similar to Jazz, only that this had a more pronounced neckline and wore gloves, a somewhat discreet choker hung from his neck and hair He looked like Sam's, only that it came to his back.

\- Wow, Danni you ... beautiful. - Jazz said looking her up and down.

\- Thanks, by the way, Sam is looking for you Dr. Alexander says he has to talk to you about something super important -

\- Thanks Danni, I'll go right away ... Jazz that Danny does not know, I need to talk to Dr. And fix this mess.

\- Do not worry Sam, I'll take care of him, I'll see you later.

\- Danni, did he tell you where he would be?

\- Yes, in the Garden.

\- Thanks - Sam left in a hurry, leaving the two girls in the bathroom.

\- Jazz Is everything okay with Sam?

\- Yes, why do you say it? - Jazz said a little nervous.

\- Then why did not I want Danny to find out what he would talk to that man?

\- I do not know Danni, but we must respect that decision, do not you think?

\- Okay, I'll pretend I believe you, I just hope that Sam is not in some mess.

After saying this, both left Sanitarios to meet with each other.

Sam entered the garden in search of Dr. Alexander, whom he did not take long to find, since he was at the end of the staircase smoking a cigarette, he was a tall man with white skin, his eyes were honey-colored and his hair was light brown. He wore a navy suit and a white shirt that contrasted as much with the suit as his gray tie. Sam went down the stairs and when he left, he greeted him.

\- Hello Doctor!

\- Hi! ... Sam, please call me by my name, Doctor is a very formal word.

\- Okay Alexander. What are you doing here?

\- Well - he shrugged his shoulders - I came to celebrate, like everyone else.

\- I did not mean that, I mean, how did you get in? Danni told me you were looking for me.

\- Danni? It must have been that girl in a white dress ... To begin with Jazz invited me, remember that we are good friends.

\- Jazz? Sounds logical ... and to finish? –

\- I urgently talk to you about our little secret, you did not answer my calls so I decided to come and listen to your answer out loud ... I want to know what are you going to do? Will you tell Daniel everything once and for all? Or do we send everything to the devil and do as if these two months had never existed?

Sam paled and kept thinking for a while, he knew he had to decide as time ran and the longer it took, the more he exposed himself and the less chance he would have to get away with it.

Danni and Jazz returned to where they were all, that's when Danny saw them and noticed that someone was missing.

\- Where is Sam?

\- Well ... - Jazz could not finish because Danni interrupted her.

\- She's in the Garden talking to a Man, apparently it's something important since as soon as I told her her name and she was looking for her, she left in a hurry.

\- Danni! - Jazz shouted in reprimand tone

\- What? He asked me, it's good that he knows where and with whom his wife is - Jazz put a hand to his face.

\- Thanks Danni, I'll go talk to her and see what that man wants with my Sam - saying that Danny transformed and flew off, becoming invisible before reaching the ceiling he later went through.

Danny Phantom arrived in the garden in search of his wife, when he heard voices in the distance.

\- Sam? - It was indeed Sam talking to someone totally unknown to him, he approached slowly and thanks to being still invisible he could hear Samantha's conversation with Dr. Alexander.

\- Then? ... do not stay quiet

\- Alexander, these months were beautiful for me, I even got to dream about a small family with a third member in my arms ... but I can not do this to Danny, not now.

\- Then we'll finish with this?

\- Yes, I accepted Danny with all the good and the bad and even though he does not want a son of mine I can not betray his faith in me in this way.

\- Think of your happiness, you should not make a decision as important as it is lightly.

\- I'm sorry Alexander, but I can not keep lying to Danny.

Danny was paralyzed, he could not believe what he was hearing, had Sam been unfaithful and now he was finished with his lover? What had he done wrong if all he did was protect her from all danger? The fact of not wanting to have children was reason enough for her to betray him? Danny could not take it anymore and it became visible again.

\- Sam ... - Danny said sadly and tears in his eyes.

\- Danny! How long have you been here? - she said pale and with a trembling voice.

\- Enough-said blunt- So you were painting the horn all this time? Why? Why take care of yourself too much? Why risk my life for you? Or Why not want to have a child with you? Tell me what is the truth then I'm confused - Danny said full of anger.

\- Infidel ?! Honey ... it's not what you think! ... Alexander ... I ... I can explain it to you!

\- Save him Sam ... Do not worry, you and your lover can be happy ... I WANT DIVORCE !

\- Mr. Fenton ... - Alexander could not finish the sentence since Danny gave him a blow that he threw half a meter away from him.

\- And Samantha, do not bother going back to the house, I'll send you your stuff with Jazz - That said, it flew in the same direction from where it came, leaving Sam with eyes full of Tears.

\- Sam - Alexander finally said when he could get up again - Your husband is very strong ... and somewhat impulsive, I regret that things were like that.

\- Do not worry, I'll try to talk to him.- he said wiping his tears

\- Will not he hurt you? -

\- Danny will be very Impulsive, but never a puncher, I swear to you ... let's go inside Danny's speech will be soon.

They both went inside the white house.

Danny entered again and returned to his human form in front of his cousin, his friend and his sister.

\- Danny, why are you wearing that face? - Jazz said a little scared

Danny could only give him a murderous look before exploding.

\- You knew it, right? That's why you did not want Danny to tell me he was with him ... you knew Sam would put the horn on me while I patrolled! That's why she did not want to come to help us in these last months ... because she was fucking with that idiot!

Jazz, Danni and Tucker were frozen to such an affirmation.

\- Danny ... N-It's not what you think!

\- CALLATE I DO NOT WANT TO LISTEN MORE LIES! -

\- Old take it easy, you are very wrong - said Tucker putting his hand on Danny's shoulder, but it was shaken with force.

\- Do not touch me! What side are you on?

\- Danny, you're wrong and believe me you'll regret- Jazz said between sobs and then ran away.

\- Danny, I do not know what problems you have with Sam, but you do not have to get angry with us! - Danni said when going out in search of Jazz.

Danny looked at Tucker, it seemed that something was going to tell him, but someone interrupted them.

\- Excuse me, Mr. President, but it's about time ...

\- Understood ... you can retire, we know the way.

That said, the man left.

\- Are you coming? - Tucker told his friend bluntly, Danny just nodded.

Tucker went up to the podium and then spoke:

\- Good evening, inhabitants of the world, today, 16 years ago, Danny Phantom, also known as Danny Fentom, saved the world from being destroyed by the messenger, this evening Mr. Phantom will address you a few words.

Danny climbed up next to his friend, they hugged and Tucker came down to leave Danny alone there in front of the whole world.

\- Thank you, it has been a night full of surprises for me ... - He said looking coldly at Sam and then Jazz, who was still touched by what a moment ago Danny had told him - but that's life, full of good and bad moments, the only thing I can tell you is that when there is an adversity, the best thing you can do is show your face and continue until the end ... Thank you, Good evening.

Before I could get off the podium a green light flooded the room and all the electronic devices stopped working. A figure appeared on high clapping sarcastically. He was a man dressed totally in black and wore a gray hood that covered half of his face, his skin was completely gray, he had a clock with the hands twisted in the chest and a scepter similar to the clockwork, only this was color silver with black decorations and like the clock of his chest, the scepter clock had the hands twisted.

\- Danny Bravo, I must say that they are some beautiful words, but they are the last ones that you will say, say goodbye to your life-

\- I do not believe it - Danny said decisively, but before he could even transform the mysterious character completely freeze it.

\- I'm sorry Daniel, but as I told you, your life as you remember it is over -

Suddenly everything went black and the only thing that Danny could hear was the voice of Sam Shouting his name.

TO BE CONTINUE…


	4. CHAPTER III- OBLIVIOUS TO ME

**CHAPTER III.- OBLIVIOUS TO ME**

\- Danny!

Danny said that someone called to the distance with desperation, that voice recognized anywhere.

\- Danny!

Once again, Samantha Manson called him, but ... Why?

\- Daniel Fenton!

Danny woke up suddenly after hearing his full name. This time it was not Sam, but it read again more familiar.

\- What's going on? - Danny said still sleepy.

\- You're going to be late for the office. Said a female figure from the Sanitary.

\- Come on Honey ... - But this woman came out of the bathroom abruptly and interrupted her before she could say anything else.

\- Heaven, remember that I'm flying to London, at 8:00 p.m., I need you to be here before 6:00 p.m., if you arrive late, many times before, remember that I have several meetings.

\- Paulina, love ... I know, it's just that something just kept me from getting up, it felt as if a strange force kept me captive - Danny said to his wife, he was going to continue when Paulina interrupted him abruptly.

\- Sorry, love, did you say something? - Danny frowned, how could he not hear it?

\- No, nothing - concluded bluntly.

\- Well, as I was saying ... I need you to arrive before 4:00 p.m. to get my bags to the limousine, I'll arrive around 4:00 p.m. I have an appointment with the nutritionist at 10:00 a.m., with the dermatologist at 12:00 pm, in the classroom at 2:00 pm ... -

Paulina Sánchez continued to speak without Danny paying close attention, was she really that shallow? It was as if he had suddenly awakened to reality, to his reality. How had he ended up marrying her? ... Suddenly the memory of a voice assailed his mind - "Danny" - it was undoubtedly the voice of Samantha Manson that she had listened before waking up ... for so many years that she did not see her, at that moment her thoughts were interrupted.

\- Daniel! are you listening to me? - Paulina said annoyed to see that her husband was distracted.

\- If you love what you say, I'll go to shower - kissed Paulina's forehead and went to the bathroom.

\- Danny, I must remind you that the catwalk of "London Fashion Week" is too important, I can not arrive late.

\- I know, go quiet here I'll be before 4:00 pm, I promise.

Paulina left the room and a few minutes later a car was heard to start, Danny got out of the shower and began to fix himself in automatic; he put on a black dress pants, a navy blue shirt ... he was still thinking about his strange dream, at that moment he felt alien to his body ... he frowned once more while looking and holding his hand, looked at himself in the mirror and What I see made him take a step back ... it was him or at least he believed that, since his reflection had white hair, his eyes were green and his skin was paler than his, he wore a suit similar to his father's, only that his chest was white and the neck was distinguished by having thin black stripes, in the torso had a black line and a "D" green phosphorescent in the center, where the shoulders ended the black color and then again the gloves white, white wristbands with black stripes with horizontal lines of a green similar to the letter "D" on his chest *.

\- You must not forget who you are ... this is not your reality.

It was not possible! "His reflection" had just spoken to him, he rubbed his eyes hard and looked again, this time he found his normal reflection. Danny was not quite startled when something interrupted him, his cell phone was ringing, so Danny left the bathroom to answer it.

\- Say? ... Dash! What happens Amigo? ... If I will take Paulina to the airport leaving the company ... You too? ... Ok, here I see you before 4:00 pm ... Ok Bye.

Danny hung up and gave a huge sigh, it seems that everyone would go to London, all but him. Suddenly he reacted again and went quickly to the bathroom mirror once more, looked at himself and saw nothing unusual. Had his mind played a joke on him? He adjusted a gray tie that contrasted with the blue shirt, took his jacket and his keys and finally left his home.

 _"You must not forget who you are ... this is not your reality ..."_ What did he mean? Why did he give it so much importance? It was as if he himself was trying to warn of something, something very important apparently, Danny felt a strange sensation in his body once again.

\- Good morning Dr. Fenton -

\- Good Morning Dolores - Danny said automatically to the Fenton Works receptionist; old company of his parents and of which he was now the majority shareholder and owner, while climbing the elevator press a button and before the doors of this completely closed a hand of color reopened.

\- Good morning Foley - Danny said with a smile from ear to ear.

\- Danny Fenton speaking to me? Fence that is new! - Tucker said sarcastically.

It was true, for years he had not spoken to Tucker, more specifically since he had become part of the popular third grade, Danny shrugged, shoulders and then spoke.

\- It's just that we are already adults and co-workers, so I just wanted to talk to you - Lied, the reality was that since he had woken up he felt a huge need to talk to him, as if he was his best friend of a lifetime.

\- Fenton let go, did you lose a bet with Dash Baxter? Why do not I think it's something technological, as far as I know you're better than me with technology - Tucker said full of anger.

It was true, since he had memory his parents taught him everything about technology, they had devoted part of their lives to creating weapons and artifacts for the capture of ghosts, but when the Fenton portal completely failed, they gave a turn to their company and they began to build weapons that would serve in combat, as well as cell phones and all kinds of artifacts and software that came to mind. Thanks to this Fenton Works was the best and largest technology company that existed in the world, Danny Fenton was now the owner and therefore one of the richest men in the world besides being the husband of the model most desired by the men from all over the globe, Paulina Sánchez ... Perfect life, right? However, since that morning he felt that something was missing, something important.

\- Forget it Foley, I think it was a bad idea - Foley was speechless at this last while Danny came down from the Elevator, usually Danny tended to provoke him.

\- Good morning Dr. Fenton, Fenton Works partners are waiting for you in the meeting room.

\- Thanks, Valerie.

Danny and Tucker entered the meeting room, inside were all the partners waiting, next to the main chair was Jazz Fenton. Danny and she had reached an agreement, she gave him most of the actions of the company in exchange for funding their research.

The meeting began without delay and after a while something happened that no one would expect.

\- So the product is ready, but we have a huge problem with the software. Is this correct? - Danny spoke with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

\- Basically - the head of programmers Kwan answered.

\- And how do you always expect me to solve it? - Danny said already unable to contain the anger - Kwan, why do not you tell me it's too much for you and we look for another? -

\- Danny, I'm good, but not as good as you ... - Kwan said trying to defend himself, unable to finish.

\- Okay ... Tucker are now in charge, I want you to improve the system ...

\- Danny, is that serious? - Tucker said in disbelief

\- If you can improve it, you'll stay with Kwan's position, I trust you - after saying this Danny smiled.

Tucker was stunned, it was a great opportunity, if he succeeded, he went from being the assistant of Kwan to the head of the Systems department. He smiled to himself and at the end of the meeting I look for Danny in his office.

\- Danny, can we talk?

\- Now if you want to talk? - Danny said as he took a seat.

\- Well ... - Danny did not let him finish and with a slight gesture told him to take a seat.

\- Okay, Tuck, can I call you Tuck? - Tucker nodded - Well, the truth is that I do not know why I hired Kwan, well I know, he's my friend for a long time and I had to give him a job, but I think I rushed to give him that position - Danny looked at Tucker a moment and continued - Well already talk too much, tell me what do you need?

\- I just wanted to apologize for this morning, I forget you're my boss and well ... I've been wanting things to be like kindergarten for me and ...

\- Sam - Danny concluded with a nostalgic look - Tell me, are you still talking to her?

\- Of course, we are best friends - Tucker said with a smile - It is true that he now lives in England, but we are still in contact, last summer he invited me to spend the holidays in his mansion.

It was true that she was a millionaire since she was born and now she had amassed her own fortune with her books, Danny himself possessed each and every one of them.

\- And tell me Do you still carry the surname Manson, or have you already changed it?

\- If you mean, if he has not married yet? The answer is no, she is still single.

\- I see - Danny said with a slight smile - Tucker before you leave, I would like to ask you something ... and it has to do much with what you just said - Danny got up from his chair and went to Tuck, when he was in front he stretched out his hand - Friends?

\- Friends! - Tucker said with a smile.

\- Well ... by the way, tonight Paulina will go to London, I'll be a month only and well ... would you like to go to see the game at my house tonight?

\- Sure, I'll be at 9:00 p.m. in your house.

\- Perfect, I'll send you the address.

That said, Tucker left the office and Danny took a seat again, he did not know why, but he was happy that Tucker was going to be his friend after so long. He directed his gaze to the desk, took the newspaper that was on top of him and there it was on the front page, Sam Manson would arrive at Amity Park this weekend. An immense happiness flooded Danny and he could only articulate one word.

\- Sam.

TO BE CONTINUE…


	5. CHAPTER IV- MEMORIES

**CHAPTER IV.- MEMORIES**

"The famous writer Samantha Manson, also known worldwide as _" The Queen of Terror "_ will return after 17 years of absence this weekend to Amity Park, her place of origin. Do not miss an exclusive interview with the writer tonight at 12:00 a.m. "

\- So, you'll be back this weekend - Danny said to himself and then smiled.

\- _So, Sam will come back, Come on Fenton you know you want to see her_ \- A voice interrupted his thoughts.

\- Who's there?!

 _\- It's true you do not remember me, but I do ... tell me what it feels like to be without memory?_

\- Without memory? What do you mean? And most importantly, who are you? - Danny could not believe someone was with him, but could not see him in his own office.

 _\- You already found out, all the pieces are not on the board yet, so I can not play._

\- THE PIECES? What the hell are you talking about? I order you to leave wherever you are! - Danny shouted as he shot out of his seat and stood in the middle of his office in battle pose waiting for any blow, but at any moment was immersed in total darkness. This completely disconcerted him.

 _\- I already told you, all in due time Fenton, meanwhile enjoy your life ... I'll look for you when the time is right, for now consider me a friend ... you'll need me in a short time ... ah say hello to Sam Manson from me._

The darkness dispersed completely and Danny was seen again in the middle of the room when a noise behind him made him turn abruptly, the door opened and just before something else happened he started hitting the person behind him. She, but when she realized who she was, she stopped at the last moment.

\- Val! - The girl was covering her face uselessly with some folders - Excuse me, I did not want to scare you - Danny said a little nervous.

\- Danny ... I understand that you are furious with Kwan, but it is not a reason for you to get angry with me.

\- Well, you're his wife, count a little, right? - Danny I try to remove the tension with a joke.

\- ... -Valery just looked at him with skepticism and a little anger.

\- Ok, bad joke ... Excuse me ... it's just that I do not feel well since this morning

\- What's happening to you? May I help you? - He said as he put his hand on Danny's shoulder to which he shook his head.

\- I'm fine, I've had a lot of work lately.

\- You should go to rest.

\- I'll be fine, thanks for worrying ... by the way, did you need anything?

\- True! The 12:00 pm meeting was delayed an hour, it seems that Mr. Masters has a small time against.

\- Masters ... I do not understand why I agreed to help that cheese head, his company is practically in ruins ... Well, I'll go to lunch.

\- Danny?

\- Is there anything else on the to-do list?

\- Paulina ... sorry Ms. Fenton called, says do not forget to be at your house before 4:00 pm.

\- Thanks - Danny rolled his eyes and sighed, as he continued his way to the elevator and raising his hands exclaimed - Do you really have to be remembering me every minute of the day?! - The whole office heard him and his employees could not contain the huge laugh that Danny himself heard, obviously in spite of what any other person would believe, he was not a boss that everyone should fear, Danny related very well with his workers, joked and laughed with them, even their Own screwups.

\- Boys ... if you're still single, do not get married, because if you forget to go by your wife to the airport only once. SHE NEVER FORGETS HIM - Danny said this last with a smile on his face as he climbed the elevator and his workers laughed again before that the elevator doors would close.

Danny was at his favorite coffee shop, "What do you feel being without memory?" What did he mean? As far as he knew he had all his memories intact, he tried to analyze the words of that mysterious voice when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

\- Do you already know what Mr. Fenton is going to ask for or do you prefer the special of the day?

\- Bring me a special please ... no better than two, I'm waiting for a friend.

\- Right away - the waiter left and Danny took out his cell phone to make a call.

\- Well ... Tuck? ... Tell me you have not had lunch ... perfect! ... To restart our friendship well I invite lunch, I will send you my location, it is a few blocks from the company ... Ok. Goodbye.

Danny sent his location to Tucker and after 15 minutes he arrived at the cafeteria and sat next to him.

\- Wow, you do have good tastes.

\- I asked for you, I hope it does not bother you.

\- It depends What did you ask?

\- The special of the day for both

\- You saved yourself just because it's meat.

Danny smiled and Tucker sat at the table with him. The lunch took place naturally, both spoke of the past and of anecdotes previous to the separation of these in third grade. They both laughed without control, when after a big sigh Tucker spoke.

\- Old times!

\- I know!

\- I still do not understand why we stopped being friends.

\- I think it was because I started playing soccer in the third year.

\- Yes and you started to be part of the A-Lister ... that affected Sam too much.

\- I remember he went to England in Seventh, I could never say goodbye- Danny said with a sad face.

\- Yes, well, I think I love you to start walking with Paulina.

Danny was speechless at this revelation and Tucker realizing changed the subject drastically.

\- I knew what happened a while ago with Valerie Gray ... you almost hit her and since we're friends again ... Do you want to talk about that?

\- Well - It's true I had barely managed to get that out of his mind - Even I am not sure what really happened.

\- Explain yourself.

\- As soon as you left the office, a voice started talking and he said: _"What do you feel being without memory?"_ He also mentioned that he would look for me when the time was right and that he would consider him my friend ...

\- Dude, stop putting those things on you - Danny frowned at Tuck's joke - Ok I got it, are you sure nobody was in your office before we got in? I mean ... maybe someone found a way to enter without being detected and he wanted to play you a trick.

\- Impossible, I designed the security system myself, it is proof of everything.

\- I see, and did not that voice tell you something else?

\- To say hello to Sam - Danny said deadpan.

\- A, Sam? This is strange.

\- I know, the most chilling thing is that that voice is familiar to me.

\- Well, old man, while we find out what you think if we go to the office.

\- What time is it? - Danny looked at his watch and got up immediately - Masters must be about to arrive, it's almost 1:00 pm and I have to attend as soon as possible, if I do not arrive before 4:00 pm to my house, Paulina will kill me!

They both left the cafeteria and went to Fenton Works. When Valerie arrived, she informed Danny that Vlad Masters was waiting for him in the conference room. Masters did not like Danny, but he had certain considerations since he had been friends with his parents in college. At the end of the meeting, Danny went home, when Dash arrived, he was already waiting for her, shortly after they were joined by Paulina and left for the airport.

Late at night, after having said goodbye and assured that his friend and his wife had taken his flight, Danny prepared to prepare several appetizers for the arrival of his Tucker, his servants had retired, because when the Lady was not there it was unnecessary for them to stay home 24 hours a day, in fact, that same afternoon Danny gave all his servants a vacation.

Tucker arrived without delay at Danny's Mansion at the agreed time, they settled on the couch in front of the screen in front of them and began to watch the game. After hours, Danny reacted.

\- Tuck What time is it?

\- 12:00 noon Why?

Danny without explaining change of channel abruptly.

\- Hears! We were supposed to watch the game.

\- Shh! They're going to interview Sam.

\- It's true, he told me that if I lost it he would kick my ass.

The program started and the driver started talking.

 _\- Good evening United States, tonight we will have on the show "The Queen of Terror, Samantha Manson, who agreed to give us an interview while on a small stop here in Los Angeles, so let's receive her with a strong applause_

After these words Sam entered the studio, Lucia military boots with high heels, black stockings and a black skirt that reached three fingers above the knee, wearing a white blouse with hello in Victorian style and on his neck wearing a silver color choker with an amethyst stone hanging in the center of it, wore black Victorian gloves and finally brought his hair loose at waist level.

Danny looked her up and down through the screen and could not help but blush, it was clear that she was not the girl she had known in childhood, despite her clothes with gothic tints and a bit loose, the curves of a woman they shone. For a moment, Danny imagined her naked and lying on her bed, imagining him walking her body with his hands and kissing every part of him. He looked at her again through the screen and noticed that he no longer wore purple lips as he remembered, if not now they were crimson, this made him let out a sigh and visualized himself once again in that fantasy biting them gently. Danny shook his head and returned to reality.

 _\- Good Night Sam, I'd like to have you with us._

 _\- My pleasure._

 _\- What do you think if we start the interview with some questions from the audience?_

 _\- Perfect!_

 _\- We'll start with a Lisa Jackson one that writes us from California: Dear Sam, I love your books, I have everything ... I'd like to know what inspires you to write this literary genre?_

 _\- Very good Question Lisa, wherever I go they ask me and well, when I lived in Amity Park there was a family that was dedicated to hunting ghosts, I will not say names, I do not want to offend anyone ... but I always liked the idea of living In a haunted city, and innumerable ghost stories go through my mind since then._

Danny remembered his childhood and the unusable portal Fenton and could not shrug and feel ashamed.

\- Good thing he did not say my name.

\- Imagine the news in the Newspapers - Tucker began to laugh.

\- Shut up!

The interview continued and at the end, after having answered several questions from the audience came the questions from the host, which would move both Danny and Sam from their site.

 _\- Tell us Sam Why did you decide to return to your hometown after so long?_

 _\- Well, the truth is that many of my acquaintances have claimed me the fact that in my autograph tours I never visit my city._

 _\- I see, and why have not you come back before? Is there a love story that ended badly?_

 _\- I ... - Sam went red and I doubt a little - Well ... if there was a story of that type, but it was not the reason for my departure._

 _\- I see, tell me, does it have to do with the slave that you are currently bringing and are hiding? Many fans have noticed that you always wear it and now I ask you ..._

Sam looked down at the slave and Danny recognized her immediately, she was a silver slave, with a black sapphire bat. Danny would recognize her anywhere since he was the one who gave her his seventh birthday, although at the time it was too big and he could not use it. After so many years, he thought that Sam had thrown it away.

 _\- It's okay Sam, you do not have to answer ... very well we'll see you tomorrow, the program for today is over._

Danny turned off the television and was stunned for a moment.

\- Danny, are you okay?

\- He still has it - He said in a low voice to what Tucker could not hear him ask:

\- What? - Danny stared at him and with more audible words said.

\- That slave I gave him years ago and still retains ... - Danny said trying to contain the emotion.

\- Yes, good is your favorite treasure, but that's something she has to tell you, not me.

\- God, I have to talk to her!

Tucker was about to say something to Danny when his cell phone rang.

\- If he says? ... Sam! We were just talking about you ... What am I with? You will not believe me, with Danny Feneton ...

TO BE CONTINUE…


	6. CHAPTER V- A MEMORY, A DREAM

**CHAPTER V.- A MEMORY, A DREAM.**

\- Danny Fenton?! What are you doing with that believing member of the A-Lister?! Did you forget that at the first opportunity you left us to go with them?

 _\- I know, but he has changed, today we fix things and I think he needs to talk to you ..._

\- Are you crazy! You owe me a good explanation Tucker Foley, see you on Saturday at my parents' house, I'll be arriving at 5:00 p.m. I'll see you at 7:00 p.m. - Sam hung up abruptly - That Tucker fool How could he forgive him everything he did to us? ...-

A leaking idea crossed Sam's mind. What if Danny really had changed and was repentant? After all Tuck worked for him and met him every day, it was not impossible that both had crossed words, maybe this made things change or rather return to what they were before that fateful day, they were already adults and It was stupid to continue behaving like children.

\- Miss Manson, everything is ready, we can leave as you wish - Said a man somewhat older than her.

\- Thanks James, I'll go right away - Sam took his coat and left the dressing room that had been prepared.

Sam climbed into the back of his hybrid vehicle which James immediately started. Sam was looking out the window ... it had started to rain.

\- Danny - He pronounced Danny's name with nostalgia, looked at the slave that was on his wrist and then pulled out of his handbag a small silver frame in which was a picture where she was holding a small purple gift box with a black ribbon and Danny hugged her from behind. It was his seventh birthday where he had given her that slave.

\- If you knew how much you've done to me all these years - a tear rolled down Sam's cheek.

\- Excuse me miss, but if you really miss that man so much why do not you talk to him and fix things?

\- James is not so easy, Danny is no longer the sweet child I met, he changed a lot and well ... I do not think we can be friends again after so many years, it's almost impossible.

\- You said "ALMOST" not impossible, just let me tell you one thing ... the things that are really worthwhile in this life will never be easy ... if you really want that man, it's worth fighting for him, I bet that He will also be happy to end this fight.

\- Thanks James - Said Sam with a smile on his face, that man was right.

\- We have arrived.

Sam got out of his car and entered the hotel where he was staying, when entering his room he locked himself in it and went directly to the bathroom. Sam was submerged in the bathtub remembering the past.

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

 ** _When Danny at the age of 9 years began to be part of the A-Lister. Tucker and Sam had been left to go to Sam's house to study, a date to which Danny never showed up._**

 ** _-Tuck and Danny?_**

 ** _\- He will not come now with his new friends._**

 ** _\- Since he started playing football he ignores us Who do you think he is?_**

 ** _\- Come on, Sam, do not be so hard on him._**

 ** _At the age of 13 Danny rejects Sam, he confesses that he is in love with Paulina and that he will ask her to be his girlfriend._**

 ** _\- Why did you bring me to this Manson place?_**

 ** _\- Danny ... I know it's been a while since we talked and I do not understand why you've been avoiding me this last week, I just wanted to tell you that I like you a lot and I want you to give me a chance and have something more formal._**

 ** _\- Manson, I'm sorry you and I ... we've had a good time in recent months, but I can not let them see me with you in public, ours must be hidden ..._**

 ** _\- How can you tell me this, Danny?! I thought there was something special between you and me, I thought you really missed me!_**

 ** _\- I'm sorry Sam ... my heart belongs to Paulina ..._**

 ** _\- You are a Pig!_**

 ** _Here Sam remembers how he came out crying from the library after Danny's words and gave him a good slap. The next day in the corridors I listen to the talk Paulina had with Estrella._**

 ** _\- Friend, I heard that Fenton is going to testify._**

 ** _\- Where did you hear that?!_**

 ** _\- Kwan told me. What are you going to do?_**

 ** _\- Well, Fenton is the perfect combination between muscles and brain besides that it comes from a family of geniuses, it's a good match ... better than Dash._**

 ** _\- Then will you give him a chance?_**

 ** _\- You are right_**

 **\- END OF FLASHBACK -**

Sam opened her eyes and sighed, it was true, after this last event, she asked her parents to send her to study in England, where she would study Lawyer at the University of Oxford, where she would later do a Master's Degree in Law. Environmental and a Doctorate in Human Rights which graduated with the thesis _"A Healthy Environment as a Human Right"_ which would be published by the publisher of the same university. Subsequently he completed a doctorate in letters at the University of Cambridge.

It was true after this event life had smiled with a promising and bright future, was dedicated to his two passions: The defense of the human being and the environment and Literature. He had already won several awards and recognitions in literature and law. He had five published works that ended a complete saga, the thesis of his doctorate in law, and innumerable articles in renowned magazines. However, he still believed that the cost he paid to have everything he had now had been excessive, he even believed that he had sold his soul to the devil since it was his own heart that had had to be destroyed for her to decide to take charge of his life and leave Amity Park.

\- IDIOT! - Exclaimed Sam full of rage and then dived into the bathtub.

A few minutes later Sam came out of the bathroom entangled in a black satin nightgown, leaned back on the bed and prepared to check his emails before going to sleep. There was no news, when he caught a strange mail with the following subject _"HELLO MANSON",_ Sam opened it and read the following:

 _"Sam, I hope you're well, today when I saw you on television, I remembered so many good times we had together. I see that you still keep the slave that I give you, I want you to know that I am very happy for this. I'd like to talk to you when you get to Amity Park, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to ... but believe me I'm sorry for what I did to you ... Allow me to show you that I've changed ... YOU MAKE ME MUCH MISSING._

 _P.S. Do not get mad at Tuck, he does not know that he hacks his mail._

 _With love, Danny Fenton. "_

Sam stayed behind after reading this and after assimilating it he exploded.

\- HOW DARE THIS IDIOT TO WRITE AND ASK ME TO GIVE YOU AN OPPORTUNITY AFTER WHAT YOU DID?

Sam threw a pillow against the wall and began to hit the mattress hard. After this outburst of anger and already exhausted she spoke to herself.

\- Well Fenton, do you want to play? We'll play, it's not the idiot girl behind you waiting for you to speak.

Sam closed her laptop and settled on the bed to fall asleep.

Danny found himself in his bed completely asleep and bathed in sweat, he moved abruptly from one place to another ...

 **\- WITHIN DANNY'S DREAMS -**

 ** _Danny stayed at the same time as the stinky hamburger, it was kind of strange and he looked younger, like he was 14 years old and dressed in a black suit with white with a "D" of this last color in the center of his chest, his hair was white too and his eyes a phosphorescent green; his fists despite the fact that the gloves he wore were white shone with an eye the same color as his eyes, Danny was fighting an enemy that made him familiar, he was a man with a suit similar to his, only that he wore a white coat and the top of his white suit with a black "T" on the chest and in the center of it the same "D" that he had on his chest, plus his gloves were black and his eyes completely red, his hair was completely white but this was fire instead of hair, finally the skin of this character was light green._**

 ** _Danny stared at this character and said:_**

 ** _\- Who you are?_**

 ** _\- ... - The man looked coldly at Danny and then at the stinky hamburger Danny also looked at that place and could see that Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Mr. Lancer and His parents were tied by a red energy tie to the sauce container smelly burger. Danny looked again at the mysterious character to whom he told him._**

 ** _\- You must remember._**

 ** _\- What? - That voice was completely familiar, but I did not know why._**

 ** _A loud laugh forced him to close his eyes and cover his ears, felt someone take his hand and put something in it, then a sweetly familiar voice forced him to open them again, was in a very cold and full of ice, Sam was in front of him, again with the appearance he had in the previous dream._**

 ** _\- It's the ring you were going to give Valerie, you asked me to keep it, remember? - Danny looked at him and realized that the name "Wes" was recorded on - Something tells me it really was for me - Sam turned the ring and Danny could clearly read "Sam"._**

 ** _\- Take it, but ... promise me that you will bring it ... only then I will know that I will see you again - Sam under the look - Danny spoke automatically, as if he already knew what he had to say._**

 ** _\- If we manage to get out of this ... -_**

 ** _\- When we get out of this - Sam interrupted._**

 ** _\- Clear! When we get out of this ... there are some things that I would like to talk to you about ..._**

 ** _\- I think I'm willing to listen to them - Sam looks down - And no matter how it ends, everything we've been through together I would not change it for nothing ... absolutely nothing - Sam looked at Danny once more and then took him by the hand._**

 ** _\- Me neither ... I - Danny took her by the shoulders with force and under the look, Sam kissed her cheek and then he took her chin and then kiss her on the lips._**

 ** _After this everything went black while listening to a voice different from the previous one that said "I'm sorry Daniel, but as I told you, your life as you remember it is over"_**

 **\- END OF THE DREAM -**

Danny woke up startled and bathed in sweat.

\- But what the hell was that?! - He got up and went straight to the mirror, looked at himself and looked normal, left the bathroom with a hand on his head stirring his black hair, as if trying to rearrange his ideas. He checked his watch at 8:00 a.m., he was late for the office and he really felt exhausted, as if he had been beaten up. He took his cell phone and called Valerie.

\- Val? I'm calling to inform you that I will not go to the office today ... Do I have any pending? ... Perfect, one more thing, tell Tucker to come to my house, I need to talk to him.

Danny finished the call and lay back in his bed, those dreams seemed so real, his whole body hurt, what did all that mean? Would he be going crazy? Or was there really something I had to remember ... something important ... but what? ...

TO BE CONTINUE…


	7. CHAPTER VI - REUNION

**CHAPTER VI. - REUNION.**

\- That man ... Why is it so familiar?

Danny was lying on his bed, already had half an hour on his back thinking and analyzing the dream he had just had ... _"You must remember,"_ Danny frowned and threw a pillow at the wall with fury.

\- Dammit! What do I have to remember?! - Scream Danny with fury and to his surprise a voice answered him.

 _\- Your life before this ... YOUR REAL LIFE._

Danny froze at such an answer, got up from his bed and with terror in his body and spoke.

\- Who you are? What do you mean by my life before this one? What do you want of me?

 _\- Fenton calmly the pieces will soon be complete and we can play, this idiot got into our lives and will pay dearly for the consequences ... I told you days ago, you will need me in a short time and you better prepare for everything ... our life will depend on your guts and your desire to return_.

\- Came back? Where do I have to return? Who messed with you? At least it faces!

A macabre laugh deafened him, Danny fell to his knees while covering his ears, suddenly everything was in a sepulchral silence that was interrupted by the doorbell. Danny got up quickly and left the room. He reached the hall quickly and opened the door in despair.

\- Tuck! It's good that you're here.

\- Danny! Are you okay? Val said you would not go to the office and to be honest you have a Ghost face.

\- I need to talk with you…

Danny began to explain everything to Tucker who looked at him in moments with amazement and at other times with disbelief, Tucker could not believe what Danny was saying, when this ended Tucker spoke.

\- Old man, you need to see a doctor.

\- Tucker, this is serious, I do not know if it's real or it's a sign that I'm going crazy, but I do not think a doctor can help me.

\- Then talk to Jazz, ask him to give you an analysis, after all he is a renowned Neurosurgeon and he will be able to tell you if you are going crazy or not.

\- I'm not sure ... I ...

\- Are you afraid to realize you're going crazy?

\- ... - Danny just saw him expressionless.

\- Look, if you're going crazy, you still have time to reverse it with therapy ...

\- If not? - Danny said full of worry and fear.

\- And if not, you will have to face _"YOUR REALITY"_ and recover it.

\- Thank you - Danny said somewhat discouraged - The most frightening thing is that the man who appears in my dreams seems familiar and that voice gives me chills, it is as if my body recognized it automatically and my soul wanted to get out of it.

\- Well, sooner or later you will have to face "HE".

\- I know and whatever it is I do not know if I can face it - Danny looked down and seeing his face Tucker tried to cheer him up.

\- Danny, encouragement is not the end of the world, I know you can handle it, whatever the issue.

\- Thanks, Tuck.

Sam was at "Cafe Gratitude" waiting to be served his breakfast, suddenly his cell phone started ringing and Sam began to look for it in his purse when he finally found it and pulled it out sharply which caused something to fly away, Sam He leaned over to take it and realized that it was a golden ring with a green gem, he took it with his hand and noticed that there was something engraved on the "Sam" ... An unbearable headache attacked her, causing her to fall to the floor in a faint.

 ** _\- INSIDE THE HEAD OF SAM -_**

 ** _Sam approached Danny who was at a table that was outside the school, Danny had a sad face and held his head with both hands, Sam put one of his hands on his shoulder. He looked at her sadly and, stretching his hand, he gave her a golden ring with a green gem in the center and said:_**

 ** _\- Can you save this? - Sam sighed._**

 ** _\- Clueless - she answered when she threw the ring in the air and then kept it._**

 ** _Everything went black while a voice said "You must remember my little Sam" from one moment to another she was in front of Danny only that the Danny who was with her looked something different since he was wearing a black suit with white with a "D" "Of this last color in the center of his chest, his hair was white too and his eyes of a phosphorescent green wore white gloves. They were in an unknown place, in their opinion it was the North Pole, Sam spoke instantly._**

 ** _\- It's the ring you were going to give Valerie, you asked me to keep it, remember? - Danny looked at him and realized that the name "Wes" was recorded on - Something tells me it really was for me - Sam turned the ring and Danny could clearly read "Sam"._**

 ** _\- Take him, but ... promise me that you'll bring him ... only then will I know that I'll see you again - Sam looks down._**

 ** _\- If we manage to get out of this ... -_**

 ** _\- When we get out of this - Sam interrupted._**

 ** _\- Clear! When we get out of this ... there are some things that I would like to talk to you about ..._**

 ** _\- I think I'm willing to listen to them - Sam looks down - And no matter how it ends, everything we've been through together I would not change it for nothing ... absolutely nothing - Sam looked at Danny once more and then took him by the hand._**

 ** _\- Me neither ... I - Danny took her by the shoulders with force and under the look, Sam kissed her cheek and then he took her chin and then kiss her on the lips._**

 ** _The vision blurred and a voice began to call her._**

 ** _\- My little one, my Sam Manson, you have gone too far I need you by my side._**

 ** _It was Danny's voice calling her._**

 ** _\- END -TO BE CONTINUE…_**

Sam woke up from the shock and realized that a crowd had gathered around him, a waiter approached her to help her up.

\- Miss, is Manson okay?

\- Y-yes, thank you.

\- Do you want us to call someone?

\- I'm not fine, just bring my breakfast.

\- Okay ... by the way - The young waiter pulled the ring that Sam had accidentally found in his purse from his shirt - This was lying next to you.

\- Thank you -

The waiter handed him the ring and retired, Sam observed that curious object missing. Where did he come from? Curiously, it was the same one he had dreamed of at that moment. But what had happened at that moment? and most importantly, what the fuck had happened to her? Suddenly a fleeting memory assault and Sam took his cell phone and reviewed it, had a lost flame from his mother. Sam returned the call.

\- What's wrong mom? ... What?! ... I see, do not worry I understand ... Of course not! I prefer someone else to do it ... Yes, if it's okay, I'll call Tuck ... Goodbye.

Sam hung up the phone and called his friend Tucker.

\- Well, Tuck?

 _\- The same. What's wrong, Sam?_

\- You see, my parents can not pick me up at the airport, they wanted to send the butler, but today is their day off and James left on vacation yesterday, so I was wondering if you can go pick me up, of course if Mr. Fenton allows it.

 _\- Do not worry Sam, he's here with me and I do not think he has any problem, we'll both go._

\- DO NOT DARE TO TAKE IT TUCKER, I SPEAK SERIOUSLY!

 _\- It's okay, it's okay, I'll just go, what time did it come for you?_

\- The flight arrives at 5:00 p.m.

 _\- There I'll be waiting for you the_

\- Thank you.

Sam hung up, and her breakfast was already on the table, she sighed and took that ring in her hands, held it for a few seconds and placed it on her ring finger.

It had been a few hours since Sam's call and Danny felt better than that morning. Tucker was sitting on the couch watching Danny go in and out of the closet.

\- Seriously old, I do not think Sam likes the idea.

\- I know Tucker, but I can not avoid the desire to see her again ... I do not care if she slaps me.

\- Okay, but hurry up or we'll be late for the airport.

\- And how do I look?

This time Danny only wore denim jeans in navy blue, red converse and a red polo shirt.

\- You look good Romeo, but I remember you have a wife - said Tuck at the time he raised an eyebrow.

\- I know Tucker but this is not a romantic encounter, if it were so believe me you would not be yours - after this Danny laughed a laugh at the moment Tucker frowned.

\- Let's go Danny - Tucker began to draw him by the arm and both left the room.

Danny and Tucker were at the airport waiting for Sam when an impatient Danny spoke.

\- At what time do you plan to arrive, she said at 5:00 pm right?

\- Danny calmly your plane has already landed, but I remind you that you have to cover a protocol before you arrive with us.

\- I know, but I'm dying to see her again.

\- What if he slaps you?

\- I already told you that I do not care, I would kneel if necessary, I just want you to forgive me, she is the most ... - Danny could not continue talking because what he saw in the distance left him frozen.

Sam wore a black short-sleeved blouse, a red denim trousers and black low-heeled boots with ribbons; he still wore the choker that had been seen in the program and the slave Danny had given him, his lips were crimson and Danny when he saw them could not stand the urge to kiss them. Sam now had his hair pulled back in a ponytail.

\- Tucker, I told you I did not want to see Mr. Fenton, you can take ...! - Sam could not finish speaking since Danny was launched to hug her.

\- Sam, all these years ... I ... I'm sorry, hit me, slap me, but please forgive me ... I was a fool.

Sam was stunned at the words of who was once his friend and that, although she did not want to admit in public was still his great love.

TO BE CONTINUE….


	8. CHAPTER VII - CONTRADICTIONS

**CHAPTER VII. - CONTRADICTIONS**

Sam was in Danny's arms, he did not know how to react, his right hand was tense and gripped ready to hit him.

\- Sam, I really miss you ... you've done me so much misery all these years. Why did you leave?

\- BECAUSE I LEFT?! - Said an angry Sam - Come on Fenton do not you remember your own words, or the cruel way you treated me on the last day we talked in the library before I went to England?

\- Sam, what are you talking about? - Danny said surprised.

\- Do you want to know what I'm talking about? Well sir let me refresh your memory _"We've had a good time in recent months, but I can not let them see me with you in public, ours must be hidden ... I'm sorry Sam ... my heart belongs to Paulina ..."_ have you already remembered or should I slap you ?

\- Sam, I ... I never said that, it's more we never met in the library ... you just stopped talking to me and you left ... and I ... - Sam interrupted him abruptly.

\- NO FINNES FENTON DEMENTIA, DO NOT STAY! ... Let's go Tucker.

\- Sam ...

\- WHAT?!

\- Danny was the one who brought me

\- DAMMIT! I should have let my parents' butler come for me.

\- My Lady, your carriage waits - Danny said with a triumphant face as he bowed and with one hand pointed the way while with another took one of the suitcases of that woman.

Danny, Sam and Tucker were inside Danny's car, Sam had indicated that it was not necessary to go to his parents' house since she herself owned a house in Amity Park. The three were in complete silence inside the car and a very tense environment had taken over the situation.

\- Well ... will we be like this all the way? - Danny questioned his friends.

\- If necessary - Sam said if you look at him.

\- Come on Sam ... - Sam interrupted him again, this time with an indifferent tone.

\- I did not ask you to come for me.

\- Okay - Danny let out a sigh - And you Tuck? Are you also going to ignore me or can we talk?

\- Sorry I was ... Forget it later we'll talk about it - Tuck looked intrigued at Sam What had happened in the library? She would have to give some explanations - Danny can we go for a drink taking advantage of the 3 of us together?

\- Well it's not my choice, ask Ms. Angries, if we can make a stop.

\- Do not look at me, I'm not driving - Said Sam without looking at the window.

\- Come on guys, we're not 13 anymore.

\- It's okay Tuck will stop, if Sam wants to keep us company is his decision.

Danny stopped in front of his favorite cafe, got out of the car and went to open the door to Sam, this before the gesture could not help blushing.

\- Miss Manson, will you do us the honor of accompanying us or do you prefer to wait in the car? - Danny said to Sam holding out his hand, she pulled it away and answered him.

\- Enough Fiston formalism, with me are not necessary.

\- As you like.

Sam got out of the car and accompanied them to the cafeteria, and while they were inside they began to order their food and with the passing of time the tension slowed down, Danny and Tucker talked like best friends while Sam just watched them expressionless, suddenly the Tucker's cell phone rang.

\- Tell me mom what happens? ... I'm eating with Sam and Danny ... if I said Sam and Danny ... it's a long story I'll tell you later ... It's all right here and I'll see you do not move anything ... - Tucker hung up the phone and then He spoke - I'm sorry chisco was my mother, he needs me to help him move some things, he's remodeling the house and well ... Danny could you leave me at home?

\- It's very old but what about your car? Remember that you left it at my house.

\- Rays is true! And now?

\- You go through the morning, I have no problem with that.

\- Wait a minute, are you going to leave me with Fenton? - Said Sam to Tucker a little annoyed and nervous.

\- I'm sorry, Sam, it's my mother.

\- Not to mention, you owe me Tuck - Said Sam in an indifferent way.

The three finished the rest of their food and left the cafe. Danny took Tucker to his mother's house and then went to Sam's house. When he arrived he helped Sam to take his luggage and put it in his house.

\- And good? - Danny said raising an eyebrow.

\- Well, what? - Sam said defiantly.

\- What was all that about the airport?

\- I do not know what you mean, Fenton. - Sam said indifferently as he turned his back on her.

\- I'M ALREADY TIRED OF YOUR ATTITUDE SAM, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO PLAY YEARS AGO, BUT LET ME TELL YOU I DO NOT LIKE! I DO NOT KNOW WHY YOU WERE AND MUCH LESS BECAUSE YOU HAVE RETURNED AFTER SO MANY YEARS, I DID WHAT YOU ASKED ME TO CONTINUE WITH MY LIFE AFTER YOUR REJECTION AND NOW YOU RETURN AND SAY THAT I WAS WHO CHANGED YOU FOR PAULINA? WHAT DO YOU WANT? DRIVE ME CRAZY?

\- SORRY!? I NEVER REJECT YOU, I ... I LOVE YOU DANNY! ... - Tears began to sprout from his eyes and he lowered his eyes. Suddenly, Sam will be flooded and she looked up at Danny again - I LOVED YOU AND YOU TAKEN YOURSELF TO FINISH MY LOVE! YOU TAKEN UP YOURSELF TO DO IT TO ME THAT AFTERNOON THAT I ASKED YOU TO FORMALIZE THE THINGS IN THE LIBRARY YOU SIMPLY REJECTED ME, YOU ADVENTED THE LOVE THAT I OFFERED YOU TO THE TRASH! THAT'S WHY I DECIDED TO GO AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! ... FOUR DAYS AFTER THAT I WENT OUT OF AMITY PARK! YOU ALREADY FORGOT?

\- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU AND I NEVER TALK IN THE LIBRARY THE LAST thing I REMEMBER IS THAT EXACTLY FOUR DAYS BEFORE YOUR DEPARTURE WENT TO MY PRACTICE OF FOOTBALL AND YOU ASKED ME TO LEAVE YOU, WHICH HAD ALREADY BORED MY PRESENCE AND THAT YOU WERE ONLY WITH ME TO HAVE FUN A LITTLE AND SHOW THE OTHERS THAT, ALTHOUGH OUT OF THE A-LISTER FOLLOWS BEING YOUR DOG!

Danny was on the verge of crying and without realizing he had taken Sam by the shoulders, she was perplexed at the words of Danny.

\- Danny, I do not know what you're talking about ... I never said something like that ... - Danny released her and now he turned his back on her.

\- I ... I could not believe you told me that ... for that reason I started dating Paulina ... out of spite - Danny started walking towards the door of Sam's house and before reaching her he turned to look at her, his eyes were full of tears - Sam I loved you ... I ... I LOVE YOU.

Danny finally left the house, closed the door and went to his car. As he drove home, his thoughts flooded him, and Danny, without any encouragement, stopped at the side of the road.

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

 ** _Danny, Kwan and Dash had just finished practicing and were heading to the locker room when a female figure came down from the stands and headed towards them._**

 ** _\- Look Danny one of your admirers - Dash said with an accomplice smile and a little malicious. Danny turned back and then looked at Dash again._**

 ** _\- Come on guys, I know it's not like us, but it's a really special girl._**

 ** _\- Fenton brings behind you Valerie, Estrella and Paulina, do you really prefer the Gothic girl?_**

 ** _\- Honestly yes, she has something special, she's my friend since Kindergarten, she's smart and very pretty - Dash and Kwan sighed at the same time as they looked at each other._**

 ** _\- Fenton okay, I think we can make an exception for you, if you really care we will make the effort to accept it with us - Dash said resigned._**

 ** _\- Thanks guys, now if you excuse me, I will go talk to my future OFFICIAL BRIDE._**

 ** _Danny left both boys alone as he walked to where Sam was._**

 ** _\- Hi Sam, Ready for tonight?_**

 ** _\- Danny ... I need to talk to you._**

 ** _\- Whatever you want, Linda._**

 ** _\- Listen, we can not go on like this ... -_**

 ** _\- I know Sam, that's why I've decided to make it official, that the whole school finds out that we're together._**

 ** _\- I do not mean that._**

 ** _\- What do you mean?_**

 ** _\- I want you to leave me alone._**

 ** _\- What?!_**

 ** _\- What you heard Fenton I'm tired of you, this is not fun anymore._**

 ** _\- What do you mean, this Sam?_**

 ** _\- To that you bored me, I just wanted to show that despite your position you are still my lapdog and that at the time I hit the win you are by my side without any condition ... and since I did that I do not want to be anymore with you._**

 ** _\- Sam tell me you're kidding. Where are the cameras? - Danny said this last with his throat between cut and his eyes full of tears about to leave._**

 ** _\- Are you really such an idiot? Forget me Fenton, continue your life without me ... "Sam turned around and headed back to the stands where he had left his things - and so you know I'm with someone else ... his name is Joseph._**

 **\- END OF FLASHBACK -**

\- SHIT!

Danny covered his face and let himself break once more. I cry like a small child for a while and when he was able to calm down he started his car to continue on his way.

When he got home, he went directly to his room and lay back on his bed, his head was spinning and Sam's words were still ringing like bells in his head, the fury flooded him for a moment and he began to scream.

\- BUT WHAT DEMONS IS HAPPENING HERE?! SAM HAS BECOME COMPLETELY CRAZY! WHAT DO I RECOVER?! YES OF COURSE!

 _\- The truth, I was the one who rejected it_

A voice interrupted Danny's screams at the same time it left him frozen.

\- Who's there?! - He shouted as he got up from his bed.

 _\- My name is Amorphous._

A figure came out of the shadows and Danny was almost in shambles when he saw himself at the age of 13.

 _\- I guess I interpret my role very well, the gothic girl swallowed everything ... and your good ... You're still hurt by what I told you._

The guy with the appearance of a 13-year-old Danny and who called himself Amorfo changed shape before the astonished look of Danny to take Sam Manson's at the age of 13.

 _\- Tell me, Fenton, does this bring back old memories?_

Danny took a step back while still seeing the subject change shape to pleasure.

\- What the hell are you?

 _\- I am a ghost, a ghost capable of changing shape._

\- I already realized, but ... what do you want from me?

 _\- I thought it would take you longer to assimilate this answer?_ -Said Amorphous surprised while taking his original form

\- Well, I have no choice after your demonstration ... a second, you were the one who said those things to Sam and me when we were 13 years old?

 _\- Yes, and I'm not proud._

\- I'll kill you - Amorphous stared at him incredulously.

 _\- I'm a ghost, remember?_

\- Right ... well, what are you doing here?

\- _Listen, I do not have a lot of time. Years ago, I did this because someone threatened me. He is a very powerful ghost and he wants to prevent the prophecy from being fulfilled._

\- Prophecy? What prophecy?

 _\- "The most powerful armies in history will rise up to serve the one who carries the baton of time corrupted by power, Phantom and Phantom will have to fight and only one of them will survive" is not the complete prophecy, but it is all I could hear ... listen to me carefully, he already got rid of your Phantom ... you need to recover it, I can not stay long, he will look for you_.

\- Wait! What do you mean by Phantom and Phantom that this prophecy is going?

 _\- You and your half you, you must look for Clockwork or Desiree they will tell you everything about it, activate the phantom porting of your parents while you are inside it, only then you will have the chance to win,_

\- Win who? Wait!

Amorphous became intangible leaving Danny with too many doubts in his head, suddenly a huge fatigue invaded and finally fell asleep on his bed.

 _\- It is better that you rest Phantom, the coming days will be final, I will make sure that you replenish energies and your dreams are truly pleasurable. - A black figure with a body full of stars spoke to him while someone behind her watched him._

 _\- Are we going Nocturne, really have to recite a whole poem?_

 _\- Yes, after all he is Phantom and it is our only hope._

 _\- What do we do with Amorphous?_

 _\- Let him live, he has been very helpful, he knows which side suits him_

TO BE CONTINUE….


	9. CHAPTER VIII- RECONCILIATION

**CHAPTER VIII.- RECONCILIATION.**

Sam was reclining on her bed reading H. El Lovecraft's "The Necronomicon" although she could not concentrate on her reading at all, what had all this been? He knew that Danny could be anything but someone who fights the consequences of his actions because he always spoke head on, even when he told him that he loved Paulina ... Why, then, did he deny everything? Why did not he admit the fact that it was he who sent her to hell since many years ago? Something did not fit in this History. Sam surrendered to the obvious closed his book and leaned head up trying to analyze the situation. She was meditating on what happened that day when a memory assailed her thoughts, she jumped up from the bed and went to her dresser, opened a drawer and took out a small jewelry box that opened with despair and there she was, gleaming and mysterious Sam could not help wondering where that ring came from, he looked at it with doubt and remembered what happened in the morning when he touched it. What did those visions mean? She went to her bed with the jewelry box in her hand, leaned back again and sighed, took courage and took her hand with that ring once more, as she hoped she felt faint.

 **\- INSIDE THE HEAD OF SAM -**

 ** _\- Danny and Sam, were sitting on a hill in the distance of the city, both watched the sunset that was put in Amity Park while a major event took place in the center._**

 ** _\- I can not believe you did not attend your ceremony!_**

 ** _\- Well, you know me ... sometimes I like to stay on the sidelines._**

 ** _\- Your parents do not care about your secret identity?_**

 ** _\- No, from now on no more secrets, the world is sure, there will be new stories dad says he wants me to join him ... he says I'll be his right hand._**

 ** _\- You are now a star, perhaps the most important._**

 ** _\- Yes, it's strange, is not it? - Sam looked down for a few minutes._**

 ** _\- You'll keep busy, right? - After this comment he looked back at Danny with a sad smile._**

 ** _\- And that's new? - he answered with irony._**

 ** _\- And ... Maybe I do not see you so often._**

 ** _\- Do not tell much about that - Danny said smiling at Sam, then looked at his hand and showed him that gold ring with a green gem in the center - Sam, I would never have achieved anything without you - Said this while I put the ring, this is not He could not shed some tears - And I do not care what comes, I just hope that whatever you are there to share - Sam kept crying as he looked happily at that object._**

 ** _\- I'll be ... But I must warn you that I'm not easy to handle - Said Sam and no tears in his eyes - I have my way of doing things - She said proudly as Danny watched her tenderly._**

 ** _\- That's how I like it - said that last, they both kissed, then they got up from where they were - what do you say? Let's take a walk? - Two rings of light surrounded Danny and opened to change his appearance, now dressed in a black suit with white with a "D" of this last color in the center of his chest, his hair was white too and his eyes a phosphorescent green wore white gloves - do we see what there is in the future?_**

 ** _\- Why not? - Danny took her in his arms, looked up and off the ground to the horizon._**

 ** _Everything is clouded again after this to return to meet in the gloom, "The future, is not the future what you should see, you must return to the past to understand."_**

 **\- END-**

Sam woke up little by little.

\- _"It is not the future that you should see, you must return to the past to understand"_ What the hell does it mean?

 _\- It means what Sam means._

\- What the hell? …Who's there?!

 _\- It's too early for you to know, but soon do not worry ... Now you just have to rest._

Sam began to feel that his body was weighing, once again closed the eyes to be deeply asleep, a black figure with a body full of stars looked at her from the other side of the room.

 _\- Is it necessary to involve the girl?_

 _\- Yes, after all it's because of him that Danny got his powers in the past._

 _\- In the past? So why do we need it in the present? Is it an unnecessary risk and in any case, if he already has the powers because we do not speak directly with him instead of playing cat and mouse?_

 _\- Because in this present does not have them, Amorphous intervened in him past of both with Clockwork help and that is why we need her, so that she is the one who does it Phantom._

 _\- We could do it ourselves._

 _\- You do not understand anything about space time._

The other ghost that was with Nocturne approached the girl and gently covered her with a sheet, then he signaled Nocturn and both left the room.

The next morning Danny woke up and looked around for something or someone, but only ran into an empty room. He sat on the bed and with both hands held his head. What had happened last night? He recounted the facts and remembered that voice that had become even more familiar than he already thought it had been real? Danny looked at his watch, it was 12:00 pm

\- By God it's too late - he said this as he got up from his bed to get into the shower.

Time passed Danny left the room and went to his study, took some books from the desk drawer and went to the door.

When arriving at the commercial center he realized that there was a great tumult of people and it was not for more since _"The Queen of Terror"_ was in an autograph signing. Danny was formed and I wait his turn as a good fan.

Sam was signing book after book, she liked to personalize her autographs by making a drawing or putting a phrase that one of her fans asked her. Unlike some writers she was characterized by her kindness and patience towards her fans or at least towards the majority. It was the turn of the next and 6 books were placed on the table.

\- It's the most complete and best-kept collection I've seen - Said Sam surprised.

\- Everyone is first edition Sam - Sam looked for the first time at who was in front of her.

\- You!

\- Did not I tell you? I have all your books.

\- You're so irritating!

\- That was not what you told me when I slipped into your bedroom at 13 - Danny said with a triumphant smile.

\- Shut up, they're going to ori! - Before the gesture Danny let out a laugh.

\- Come on, Sam, relax.

\- What do you want?

\- One that you sign each and every one of my books, with a nice phrase please and two speak with you and I warn you accept both or I will not leave.

\- Okay, is that coffee time? There wait for me, I finish in an hour and if you think - Sam sat down and began to autograph each and every one of the copies - There you have it now you fulfill your part and behave yourself.

\- It's very nice - he turned around and prepared to walk.

When Danny arrived, he asked for a coffee and opened the first of the six books "You are an annoying fool but I already missed you, with love Sam" Danny could not help but laugh and then closed it. Time passed and every time the time approached to talk with Sam, from time to time she turned to look at him tenderly and then stuck out her tongue at what Danny could not help but laugh and make some funny face. After the hour Sam got up and said goodbye to his STAFF to go to where Danny was, when he reached the table he took a seat.

\- And good? What did you want to talk to me about? - Danny sighed.

\- I'll get to the point ... listen I do not know what happened years ago, my version is totally different, but it's a subject I want to forget, I know I did not do anything wrong - Danny remembered that guy who called himself amorphous - But I swear I was whatever it is that has happened, is in the past, we can not change it ... but if we can change the future if we work in the present, I have missed you as you do not have an idea in all these years and I'm willing to fix things ... if you want clear.

 _\- "It is not the future that you must see, you must return to the past to be able to understand"._

\- What did you say?

\- No, nothing important ... continue.

\- Well, what do you think? Friends? - Danny extended his hand to Sam while she looked at him, after a few minutes she hugged him.

\- And the best.

A figure looked at them from afar.

 _\- Everything is going according to the plan, it is only a matter of time to recover the present._

Sam and Danny were still hugging and after a moment he retired with delicacy.

\- Excuse me, but tonight there will be a charity dance and since we are friends again, it seems to you if you, me and Tuck go together.

\- It seems good to me, it's a nice way to close the pact.

\- Go and I thought it would be this - Danny took from his pocket a small box that he handed to Sam - Open it.

\- But what…? - Sam opened the small box and realized that inside it there were black sapphire earrings in the shape of a bat - Danny!

\- They will play with that slave that I gave you years ago, I thought it would be a good way to thank you for accepting me again as your friend.

\- A very pretty ... I do not have something for you, but ... - Sam leaned over and kissed her on the cheek - I hope you have this.

\- Of course, I invite you to eat, but here we do not go anywhere else, do you think?

\- In fact, Tucker invited me to eat at his house.

\- Then we go with Tuck.

They both stopped from the table where they were and went to the mall

TO BE CONTINUE….


	10. CHAPTER IX- DANCE WITH ME?

**CHAPTER IX.- DANCE WITH ME?**

Danny and Sam arrived at Tuck's house who received them with an effusive hug.

\- Boys! God, I'm so glad to see you together again! - Tucker said without releasing them.

\- Well, we decided to leave things where they should be, in the past ... is not that so, Danny?

\- Yeah ... Hey Tuck you're an ingrate! Why did not you invite me to eat? I could fire you for this.

\- Old man, check your phone, I was tagging you all morning.

Danny took his cell phone out of his pants pocket and effectively had 10 missed calls from Tuck.

\- Sorry I had it in silence and I forgot to check it since I left in a hurry to talk to Sam.

\- Do not worry, the important thing is that we are all together.

The afternoon passed without major setbacks, the three spoke of the past, of how their lives had been after they had separated and the curious way in which they had returned to be friends. Danny constantly gave sweet looks to Sam, who when he noticed them could not help but blush from head to toe.

\- Guys, I'm sorry to be a party pooper, but I have to go home.

\- Why so hurry Sam?

\- Danny invited me to a charity ball.

\- Right, I had already forgotten.

\- Come on Sam, I'll take you home - Danny said as he took her gently from the waist, gesture that Tucker noticed and could only afford to give a little smile to his friends.

After Danny left Sam at home, she immediately went into the shower without noticing a figure looking at her from a place too close.

 _\- Sam, my dear Sam Manson, soon I'll have you near me._

\- Who said that?

The invisible hand of that spectator caressed his naked body and soaked by the water that still fell from the shower. Instantly the skin of that woman bristled completely and a scream drowned in her throat.

 _\- You must not fear me Sam, at the end of the day and at this point of your life you can only trust me._

\- Whoever you are, you can be wrong, I can trust Tucker and Danny!

 _\- Sam, I'm Danny._

Suddenly a man appeared in front of her, he was wearing a suit that had a white top with a black "T" on the chest and in the center of this a "D", black gloves, a coat Blanca completed all her clothes that contrasted perfectly with completely red eyes, her hair was completely white, but this looked like fire instead of hair and finally the skin of this character was a light green.

\- You're not Danny!

 _\- Of course, if I'm my dear, I'm just not the Danny you know, not the Danny you could remember. I am a Danny older than both of them and unfortunately, I am the only one you and my other self can trust._

\- Something tells me I can not trust you and I will not!

 _\- Your memories of time deceive you._

\- My what?

 _\- You would not understand, just put something nice for tonight, I recommend that new dress you bought a few days ago._

\- Are you spying on me?!

 _\- What did you expect? After all, I'm crazy about you in any line of time_.

After saying this, the man who called himself Daniel Fenton disappeared, Sam on the other hand left the shower still in Shock for what had happened before. When she left the bathroom, she realized that the black dress she had bought was on the bed with a note that said: _"Have fun and do not forget that you can only trust my Atte: DP"._

Sam felt faint for a moment, were too many emotions for a single night, thankfully he rang his cell phone, which made her react.

\- Danny?

 _\- Sam, are you okay? you hear a little hectic ..._

\- Yes, well no, could you come by me earlier?

 _\- Yes, does something happen? You're good?_

\- Yes, it's just that I suddenly felt bad and I do not want to be alone so long ...

 _\- It's okay I'm coming to my house, I'm taking a quick shower and I'm going ..._

\- Do not! I mean ... could you shower here? is that ... I do not want to be alone so long, seriously I feel bad.

 _\- Okay, wait for me at the door, I'll be there in 20 minutes._

After 20 minutes an engine was heard outside the house of Sam, to which she, still in a bathrobe, left the sofa and went quickly to the door to open it.

\- Danny!

\- Sam, are you ...? - Danny could not finish speaking since Sam had thrown himself into his arms and cried uncontrollably. Finally, Danny hugged her - Quiet everything is fine.

They both went into his house, Danny prepared hot tea and then sat next to her.

\- Tell me, what happened?

\- I went to the shower and then ... - Sam remembered the words of that man - I began to feel dizzy and could not breathe, it was when the cell phone rang and ... it was you Why did you call?

\- I ... well, I had a bad feeling, a hunch and I decided to call you to make sure you were well. I do not know if I explain myself? - Sam nodded.

\- I'm glad you did.

\- Well, what do you think if while you finish fixing yourself I shower?

\- Yes, it's fine ... Follow me.

Sam climbed the stairs and as he followed her, Danny could not help but see that woman, his figure was heavenly even with the bathrobe on and that beautiful black hair that came just around the waist gave him an angelic touch. They both entered a room.

\- This is my room Danny, you can shower in my bathroom.

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes, I do not feel good being alone.

\- Well, I fix in the bathroom and you here, do you think? - Sam nodded once again - If you need anything, just talk to me.

Danny went with his suitcase to the bathroom and Sam prepared to get ready. After a while, she only needed to put on her dress, she had left her hair loose and makeup as natural as possible, she wore violet gloves that combined her eyes with her lipstick and some long earrings she had chosen. She looked at her bed where she already made that black dress and sighed, she took off her bathrobe and got into the dress, trying to raise the closure and after struggling a little, a male hand took her waist while another rose the closing slowly, then, that man who was behind her placed a black choker on his neck and at the end, his hands rested delicately on his shoulders.

\- Ready!

\- Danny I ... Thank you - Sam said as he turned to face him, Danny wore a simple black suit, he looked at her sweetly as he took her arm and bent to kiss him, Sam could not help but blush.

\- My beautiful "Queen of Terror" let me tell you that tonight she looks beautiful.

\- Danny ...! - Sam could not finish speaking since he interrupted her.

\- Tonight I'm not Danny, I'm your faithful "Black Knight" - Sam let out a small smile at these words.

\- Hey, do not make fun of me, I try to put the matter to seriousness and that's not how you can.

\- I'm sorry "Black Knight", but it's impossible for me not to laugh if he says something so serious in this tone - Danny smiled and immediately his face was expressionless.

\- Sam ... I want to ask you something that is important to me.

\- Okay ... what is it?

\- When you got to England, it was only a month before our first dance and I did not have time to ask you to go with me ... so would you dance with me all night? - Sam shed a tear and then answered him.

\- I would dance with you all my life if necessary.

Danny smiled after hearing these words and both left the room to go to the Charity Ball.

TO BE CONTINUE….


	11. CHAPTER X- DELIVERY

**CHAPTER X.- DELIVERY.**

When arriving at the party Danny and Sam were bombarded by the flashes of the cameras of the reporters, who sent questions one after another without giving time to that they responded, until one resonated in the ears of Sam and made fall to its reality.

 _\- Mr. Fenton. Why is not your wife Paulina Fenton accompanying you tonight?_

Danny looked at Sam expressionless, even seemed disappointed, because he also had just fallen into his own reality. Both lowered their heads, that question had come out like shrapnel and given right in the heart of both. It was true, although she loved him, she was only his friend and Paulina was his WIFE, Mrs. Fenton, who slept next to him every night, who shared his bed and could admire, even caress his naked body. This thought made her rage and close her fist with bitterness and anger. Danny took her arm and then said.

\- She's where she should be and I'm where I should be ... with permission.

Both enter the party after this, Sam confused just looked around.

\- I'm sorry - Danny said offering a glass of red wine he had taken from a waiter's tray.

\- You do not have to apologize, it is normal to be asked about your wife - she said unexpressed.

\- Yeah well, this is not the time or the place, it's a charity party and I'm with you, it's the only thing you should know.

\- Yeah, well ... let's not talk about this, we should look for Tucker.

\- Right - Danny said with a sigh as he looked down. A fleeting idea crossed his mind, who after this took in a single drink the wine that was in his glass and handed his hand to Sam - You said we would dance all night, well let's dance

\- Right now? Should not we look for Tucker?

\- You said ALL NIGHT, and if we do not start right now it will not be all night ... Besides, Tucker is on that side, time?

\- Then we should go and say hello.

\- After our first piece.

Sam resigned herself and followed him to the dance floor, both began to dance, she inadvertently began to smile.

\- So ... So you imagined us at the school dance?

\- More or less ... to begin with we had 14 and not 30.

\- I regret not having stayed ... I thought you had finished with me and well now you are with Paulina ... I do not understand anything, I do not know what is the truth of all this and it is really confusing for me.

Danny remembered Amorphous and what he had confessed, his face for a moment revealed a little anger and sadness, he had taken away the love of Sam and an uncertain future at his side. Sam just watched him closely and could not help wondering what was going through his mind.

\- All that, all that confusion is in the past - Danny said as he swallowed bitterness. Not only had they hurt him, but Amorphous had hurt Sam too and that was something he was not going to forgive.

\- You're right - Sam approached slowly and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, which made all that anger and sadness go away his body. His face filled with sweetness reflected in a faint smile. Danny just did not understand how that woman had the ability to make him forget all the bad things that were happening around him. "Do not be silly, this is love" he thought to himself.

Without realizing it, both danced more than one piece, until it was time for dinner and they went to where Tucker was.

\- Where were you? I've been waiting for you for a while.

\- Relax Tuck, we were Dancing - Danny said as he looked at Sam tenderly.

\- Sam dancing?

\- Yeah, well, Danny made me promise him.

\- I see, well dinner has been served.

\- Demons, forget that these events always serve meat - Sam said with a grimace on his face.

\- Do not be so sure, I made some specifications at my last-minute table and well I have not forgotten that you are ULTRA-RECYCLE-VEGETARIAN.

\- Thank you.

Sam smiled at her blushing as Danny ran through the chair to take a seat instead. The three began to talk about trivial things, the afternoon was not enough to make up for lost time. When arriving at the dessert several businessmen approached to speak with Danny and Tucker of the new product in which Fenton Works worked. Sam took the opportunity to go to dust his nose, to be in the sink of the toilet found an African-American woman, no doubt was Valerie Gray.

\- Sam! So you're not a loser after all? I imagined that you would end up being drugged or in a psychiatric institution - Val said with a remarkable sarcastic tone.

\- Look who's talking? The one who ended up working as a secretary for one of my best friends and the wife of a useless to whom Danny gave work in honor of a false friendship - Sam replied with a mocking smile.

\- I remind you that Danny stopped being your friend when he started to be part of the A-LISTER, he is more my friend than yours and husband of my best friend Paulina Sánchez or should I say Paulina Fenton? - He said triumphantly.

\- Danny, although I'm sorry, he's still my friend and it's sad that he had to lift the race to each and every one of you, useless ball! You, as I told you, you are only her secretary, Dash is a football player to whom he sponsors, your husband gave him a job for pity and good he took care of Paying the whole career of Paulina while she ascended to stardom in his career of modeling and do not make me talk about Estrella, they practically owe their lives to you and if you ask yourself, who told me? It was him dear.

\- You're a bitch!

\- Unloved, I'm "The Queen of Terror" unlike you, and despite being born multimillionaire - Valerie was speechless with this confession that meant she was multi-millionaire when they were in high school! - If my dear, multimillionaire, at the age of 14 years, my family's fortune was more than three times what all the fortune of the members of the A-LISTER was at that time, and well as I told you, unlike you, I formed and loved a fortune of my own, while you dedicated yourselves to squandering what little they had ... With permission.

Sam did not give Val time to answer and came out triumphantly from the dressing table, had put in his place one of the women he most despised. He looked at the table where his friends were and he realized that they were still talking about business, so he decided to go out into the back garden. Danny realized immediately and after apologizing to those men he continued to follow her, but not before going to the bar for a couple of drinks.

\- What a fool! Surely call Paulina, tell you I'm here and goodbye quiet ... Well at the end of the day was worth it, I put it in place and I could spend a whole day with him - Sam was talking to herself while caressing a rose bush.

\- The party is inside - Said a male voice, Sam turned his face to see who interrupted.

\- Danny! - She said startled and blushing, praying that he had not heard her.

\- What are you doing here?

\- I came to take a breath of air is all - Said while he came and gave him a glass of red wine.

\- I see, sometimes it's good to take a break.

\- So ... that must be the feeling of being Mrs. Fenton, I imagine that Paulina has to accompany you to all these events - Said Sam pretending that he did not care for the answer, while a dagger was embedded in his heart.

\- No, that's how it feels to be Sam Manson ... Paulina never accompanies me to these things and if I'm honest it's the first time I stay until dinner, I do not like to be alone ...

\- But ... - Danny continued without letting her talk and guessing Sam's question.

\- We both know that the A-Lister are as fun as a Mr. Lancer class. But hey, they just come to enjoy what they no longer have, Valerie, Estrella, even Kwan, I'm sorry, the only one that could be said has done something with what little I have helped him is Dash, he has talent and if I'm frank He is a noble person when you know him.

\- Dash? Just kidding, right?

\- No, he was the only one who supported me when ... when you left, the others do not care, but he ... is a great friend, a little egocentric but a good person at the end of the day.

\- I do not believe it - Sam under his head and could recognize a song in the distance "Bed Of Roses Bon Jovi" - that song ... - Danny had dedicated it in their first meeting secretly.

\- Do you want to dance this piece with me?

\- Yes.

They both started dancing in the garden, to which Sam quickly protested with a tear in his eyes.

\- Why always secretly?

Danny understood the comment and took it to the center of the track.

\- What do you do?

\- We will never hide again ... I promise.

\- Danny!

The DJ immediately understood and repeated the song, Danny and Sam were in the center of the track, a spell seemed to have fallen on them, nothing else mattered, no one else mattered, they were like in a bubble.

\- Sam, I love you ...

\- Danny, do not go on ...

\- Listen to me please, I love you ... it hurt me when you shake and Paulina, it was only a consolation, but I've never really loved her and I think she does not either, I live in a lie and I do not want to do it anymore ... I know it's late, but I also know it's never too late ... I'm going to divorce her and when she does, I want you to accept me as your husband, as your lover, as your dark knight.

\- Danny I ... I do not know what to say.

\- Then do not say anything and promise me that you think about it.

\- It's okay.

At the end of the song, Danny took her hand, both looked as knowing what the other thought and walked towards the exit. Valerie with the phone in her hand burned in her own anger and cursed a thousand times that her friend did not answer her call.

\- They make a beautiful couple do not you think love? - Kwan said to Valerie while she gave him a blow.

\- Go for her old man - Tucker said as he raised his glass in toast.

They both got into their car and left. Danny, contrary to what Sam thought, did not go to his house or to her house.

\- Where are you taking me Danny?

\- Sam, I want to take you to a special place.

Both arrived at the house of the parents of Danny, when entering Sam could notice that it was empty.

\- And your parents?

\- They retired and now they are in Florida, this is where I come when I want to be alone.

\- I see.

\- Come, I want to show you something.

They went up the stairs and into Danny's room which was a little different from what she remembered.

\- Your bedroom?

\- Yes, I made some cabinets, a bigger and good painting bed.

\- Why are you bringing me here?

\- Because you're the only girl (who is not Jazz) who has entered it.

Sam quickly understood where everything was going.

\- Danny we should not, you're married and I ...

\- I already told you I'm going to get a divorce.

\- And your sons?

\- I do not have, Paulina does not want to lose the figure, but that does not matter ... I want to make love to you and you see that I mean it.

Danny kissed her passionately and Sam finally gave up. He closed her dress while she took off his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt while he kept kissing her neck with tenderness and firmness. They both undressed Danny gently laid her on his bed while she kissed him passionately, with all the passion that had been contained for years, Sam finally felt it inside her and could not help moan with pleasure.

Danny looked at her as a beautiful work of art, every gesture, every caress made him aroused, he had wanted her for a long time and that night he would not restrain himself, he would make her his own and he would never let her leave his life again. They both reached ecstasy and in a groan it was all over, Sam leaned on Danny's chest and began to caress him.

\- If I want to be your wife.

Danny smiled, hugged her tenderly and kissed her forehead, after several minutes they both fell asleep ...

Very early in the morning the newspaper delivery man left a copy outside the Fenton house where you could see on the front page a very revealing photo and as the headline the following _"THE MARRIAGE OF THE CENTURY IN THE LOOSE ROPE"._

TO BE CONTINUE...


	12. CHAPTER XI- THE MARRIAGE OF THE CENTURY

**CHAPTER XI.- THE MARRIAGE OF THE CENTURY.**

Danny was lying on his back, still sleepy and with a sweet smile on his face. Between her arms and on her chest was still asleep Samantha Manson, the woman who had always loved and that fate had snatched from her, hugged her with strength and delicacy and planted a kiss on her head at such gesture she was little by little awakening.

\- Good morning, Sleepy.

\- Danny - Sam said while still carving his eyes - What time is it?

\- It's exactly the ... - He stretched out his hand to reach the alarm clock - 10:00 am, it's 10:00

\- So late?! - She said exalted as she tried to sit up but Danny stopped her sweetly by placing one of her hands on her head before she finished getting up and made him recline on his chest again.

\- Shshshshsh ... lie down, do you have something important to do right now?

\- Not really.

\- Then do not stress.

They both remained reclining and after a silence she spoke with a lump in the throat and a hole in the heart.

\- Danny ... Do you remember what you said last night about divorcing Paulina and good to marry me?

\- Yes, why do you ask?

\- It is true? or you just said it so I could sleep with you.

Danny pressed her hard against his chest and then told him.

\- Baby everything, I said last night is true ... I'm going to divorce Paulina as soon as possible, today I'll talk to my lawyer to start the process Do you think? And yes, when I finish I want you to become my wife and I want to have your children ... of course if you want.

\- Danny, I'm the happiest woman in the world, of course I want to be your wife and have children with you! I just want to ask you something.

\- Tell me baby, whatever you want ... - Sam stared into his eyes with an almost angelic smile drawn on his face.

\- Do not ever call me BABY again!

Danny gave a laugh - It's okay Sam, I do not do it again.

They both stayed a few more minutes in bed enjoying each other's company, he looked at her somewhat surprised did not seem to be the kind of women who wanted to have a child ... in fact it never seemed, a headache completely invaded and in a flash Several familiar voices and strange images began to reach his memory.

 **\- VISIONS -**

 ** _\- And tell me, when are you going to make us grandparents? - Jack said with brutality_**

 ** _-Well ... - In the eyes of Danny Sam seemed somewhat nervous what he instinctively answered._**

 ** _\- Dad, you should ask Jazz and Tuck, we do not plan to have children, now, or in the future, we have already spoken and it would be dangerous for both and for the children, it would not be fair to give them a life like this._**

 ** _Sam's eyes filled with tears and his skin paled even more. Maddie tried to take her by the shoulders tenderly, but she turned around and went to the toilets before something else happened. Danny just looked at her and could not help but wonder what had happened._**

 ** _\- You're an Idiot! - Jazz said with anger and I try to reach Sam._**

 ** _\- But what the ...?_**

 ** _\- Old man, you're an idiot._**

 ** _\- You too?! - Danny said surprised, to which Tucker could only shrug Shoulders._**

 ** _\- Daniel Fenton, how can you be so selfish? - Maddie told Danny in a reprimand._**

 ** _\- Selfish me ?! I'm just trying to protect ourselves, I do not want to bring my children to the world if they're going to be in danger all the time ... how about they be born with my powers? I will not let White's fools lay a hand on you!_**

 ** _\- Danny- Jack put his hand on her shoulder and after a continuous sigh- Have you ever thought about what she wants? Have you asked him if he really wants the same thing as you?_**

 ** _\- We both talk and agree._**

 ** _\- Are you completely sure?_**

 **\- END-**

Danny seemed to have fallen a spell because he remained motionless, tense and with his eyes open, however, a sweet voice that sounded something scared seemed to get him out of that trance by saying his name.

\- Danny! You're good? Danny please, answer!

\- What's wrong, Sam? - Finally he was able to respond.

\- Thank goodness, you scared me.

\- Why? What happened?

\- You got a little tense and started saying strange things.

\- Strange things? Demons again.

\- Something happens?

\- I have had dreams something ... out of the ordinary and good they have been affecting me, they are becoming more frequent and I think I will have to visit Jazz.

\- And ... I can know Why do you want to protect your future children from men in white?

\- ... I do not know ... I do not know why I said what I said Sam ... What do you think about this while we have breakfast?

\- It's okay.

She sat up and put on Danny's shirt as if it were his nightgown while he took another shirt that had as a spare in the wardrobe, both went down to the kitchen and Danny went to prepare breakfast while Sam left the newspaper.

\- Danny, I think this is not going to like you.

\- What is it?

\- The newspaper.

\- And what does it say?

 _\- "THE MARRIAGE OF THE CENTURY IN THE LOOSE ROPE"._

\- Let me see.

Danny took the newspaper believing that someone had dared to photograph him and Sam, it was obvious that they would, but he could not bear to speculate about his life and unless they were ahead of the facts. He always preferred to be the one who gave the bad news and not the press. To his surprise the photos on the front page of the newspaper were of his wife with Dash Baxter, both kissing in a London cafe. Danny opened the newspaper and started reading the newspaper article.

 _"Apparently the marriage of the century of tycoon, scientist and businessman Daniel Fenton with Super model Paulina Fenton, also known as Paulina Sánchez is currently on a tightrope since she has been seen very close to the footballer Dash Baxter and in several times kissing through the streets of London._

 _On the other hand, tycoon Daniel Fenton does not seem to mind because yesterday night he could watch Dancing a romantic ballad with the writer Samantha Manson or maybe future Samantha Fenton? Could it be that this marriage will end in divorce? What will be the magnate's response when he realizes that his wife is sleeping with one of his best friends? ..._ "

Danny left the newspaper on one side I made a call.

\- Michael? Good morning, did you see the note in the newspaper?

 _\- Hard hit Fenton. What are you going to do?_

\- You're my lawyer, I want a divorce as soon as possible.

 _\- How will you convince Paulina to sign?_

\- He has no other ... cancel all accounts, knew very well what was stipulated in the prenuptial contract. And prepare everything we will go to London round trip, it will be a heavy trip, I see you in 3 hours.

 _\- Fenton is fine ..._

\- One more thing, send someone to my house I will ask Jazz to pack all your things, we will deliver them to you in London.

 _\- Daniel, are you okay?_

\- Better than ever.

Danny hung up and called Jazz.

\- Jazz, did you see the newspaper article?

 _\- Danny, are you okay?_

\- Yes, can you do me a favor? I need you to go to my house and pack all the things Pauline will take them to London this afternoon, I do not want you to forget anything.

 _\- Because of you, little brother ... but tell me how is that what they say about you and Sam?_

\- I'll tell you later, I need to get ready ... do not forget to pack EVERYTHING.

 _\- Yes, See you later._

Danny hung up and then looked at Sam who stood by his expressionless face like a beautiful statue. He smiled at her.

\- We had breakfast?

\- Danny ... Are you okay? I know that Paulina was your girlfriend for a long time and good has been your wife for 5 years ... - Danny put a finger to his lips.

\- Sam, I'm better than ever, I feel liberated, it's as if they took a weight off me. I'm not going to deny that I feel betrayed, both by her and by Dash, I'll talk to them later and we'll see what happens. What if, according to our contract, we will not have any inconvenience in the future from Paulina and well I'll have to leave this afternoon? Do you want to accompany me?

\- Yes, I have to go for some things I leave in my house in London.

\- Okay then we will go, and carelessness could not have been better.

At that moment, Danny's phone rang, it was Paulina.

\- Tell me what happens?

 _\- Honey, there must be some mistake, all my cards have been canceled._

\- There is no error Paulina, I know everything about you and Dash ask him to pay your bills.

Danny hung up and then looked at Sam.

\- Breakfast will be cold.

They both sat down at the table and began to have their breakfast, then Danny started talking.

\- Sam, I know I can trust you, I've had strange dreams and very strange visions, I do not know what is really happening, I just know it will not be good. What happened to me in the morning, it was as if a fear tormented me, as if this life were a bad dream and that was the reality ... As if someone had changed everything and had to recover my life, our life ... you must think that I am crazy

\- Danny I understand, something similar happens to me ... only that happens to me when I play something that I have to show you.

Sam got up and went to get something in her purse, when she came back she showed Danny a box.

\- Open it, just do not touch what's inside.

Danny opened it and found a very peculiar ring.

\- Every time I take it in my hands I lose consciousness and I have visions and dreams just like you.

\- This ring ... - He looked at the inside of the ring in which he could read "Sam" - I dreamed that he gave this ring, only that he was fourteen years old.

\- I know I dreamed it too.

Danny looked at Sam bewildered - What the hell is going on?

TO BE CONTINUE...


	13. CHAPTER XII- THE FENTON PORTAL

**CHAPTER XIII.- THE FENTON PORTAL.**

Danny and Sam looked at each other, both were bewildered.

\- Well, I think it's better to leave this topic for now, do not you think?

\- Yes ... I'll go to shower ... Damn!

\- What's going on?

\- I do not have a change of clothes!

\- ... it's true ... well, there's a clothing store around here. Do you want me to improvise while you shower?

\- It's okay…. I'll write you my carvings on a piece of paper - Sam picked up a sheet and a pen, put his carvings on it and gave it to Danny

\- I'll go out.

Danny left and after 20 minutes he returned with a bag from a women's clothing store. Sam was in a robe sitting on the bed.

\- I'm dying of curiosity to know what clothes you brought me.

\- Well ... I brought you a purple nightgown, a black short, some gray stockings and some black boots.

\- Tell me you brought underwear.

\- Yes ... it's a black set.

\- Thank you, Danny ... I'll pay you when we go home.

\- Leave it like that.

\- It's okay.

Sam was getting ready to change while Danny went into the shower, a lascivious smile was drawn on his face and entered the bathroom on the sly, leaving his robe hanging on a hook and entered the shower with Danny.

\- Sam, but what ...?

\- Sh sh shs ... - She interrupted him placing a finger on his lips - Allow me to enjoy you.

Saying that, she began to kiss him while he wrapped his arms around Danny's body, he on the other hand began to caress his back, in a fit of passion pushed Sam against the wall and there in the shower and with the water running through his bodies he made her one more time.

They both got out of the shower and started getting dressed, Sam stared at Danny and let out a question he had never imagined.

\- Danny Is it true that your parents built a ghost portal?

\- What?

\- What if your parents really built a ghost portal in this house.

\- Yes, but ...

\- But….

\- It never worked, it's just a bunch of scrap.

\- Is? So it still exists?

\- Yeah, they never really dismantled it and I closed the lab after they left.

\- Do you think you could show it to me?

\- Do you really want to see it?

\- Yes.

\- Well then follow me.

Both went down directly to the basement where the laboratory was and Danny opened the doors, the place was full of dust and some cobwebs.

\- Skies, you never clean?

\- Every six months.

\- ... You should clean it more often.

At the comment Danny just laughed, both stopped in front of huge circular doors made of metal with yellow and black stripes on it, a siren already on that portal.

\- Wow!

\- I forgot how awesome he is, he always gave me a huge chill, it's as if he knew something dangerous is about to come out of him.

\- It's supposed to not work, is not it?

\- Exactly ... - Danny said as he retreated slowly - But I've always had a bad feeling.

\- What's inside?

\- Nothing.

\- Then there's no need to be afraid ... Open it.

\- What?!

\- Are you afraid Fenton?

\- Do not.

\- Then open it.

Danny pressed a button next to the keyboard and the portal opened automatically.

\- Ready - Danny looked at Sam and she threw a suit of White and Black.

\- Put it on.

\- What? Sam, please.

\- Here I want to take a picture inside the portal with this suit.

\- It's nice, just because it's for you - Danny put on his suit and Sam removed a decal from Jack Fenton's face that was on his chest.

\- Ready, now get inside.

He entered the portal, being inside turned with Sam and smiled sweetly, then leaning on one of the walls without realizing that he had pressed the power button, a green flash appeared inside the portal followed by a burst of light that I wrapped Danny completely. Sam was stunned by this situation and ran to the doors of the Fenton portal.

\- Danny! DANNY! - Shouted Sam through tears full of anguish, he felt his heart leaping from his chest.

Danny Fenton, He left the portal, but his appearance was different.

\- Sam! - He said as he collapsed on the floor.

\- Danny? It's you? By God, what did I do?! You feel good? Answers!

\- Yes, well no, I feel tired.

Sam looked him up and down, it was Danny but he looked different, he had completely white hair, green eyes and the color of his suit had changed. It was like a dejavu. Where had I seen this before? Sam tried to remember and remembered the dreams he had had.

\- This makes no sense! - She broke once more in tears while Danny took her hand.

\- I'm pretty cute.

\- Danny look at you! - She said as she helped him up and pulled him towards a mirror.

Looking completely in the mirror, Danny paled even more and took a few steps back.

\- OMG! But if I look like in ...

\- As in your dreams ... - Sam said while staring at him

\- What does this mean? - Danny began to feel that his legs were shaking and his strength was going, but he did not feel himself falling, he looked at Sam who had placed his hands in his mouth and looked at him with terror.

\- D-Danny ... your legs.

He looked down and noticed that his legs had disappeared, he cried out loud and in that moment his legs reappeared.

\- What the hell happened to me?!

\- Danny, my love, forgive me! I did not want this to happen to you I swear!

\- Calm Sam ... Everything will be fine is only a matter of time.

Danny could not take it anymore and collapsed on the floor unconscious, immediately a ring of light began on his torso and opened completely to the head and feet of Danny, returning it to normal. Sam leaned on his chest and began to cry.

Amorphous transformed into a mouse watched them from a corner.

\- _It's time! Phantom has returned!_

With that said, he ran to the portal which was on.

TO BE CONTINUE...


	14. CHAPTER XIII- UNEMPLOYED

**CHAPTER XIII.- UNEMPLOYED**

Amorphous flew cautiously through the ghost area, fearing that someone would find him, something stopped him suddenly, he had not noticed that someone had put a ghost shield around him. A gloved hand grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the wall of the shield.

\- Who are you looking for Amorphous? - Said a deep voice, Amorphous looked at his attacker for the first time and found eyes with a fiery red color.

\- Dan, I ... I was looking for you ...

\- To me? Are you sure? ... because to be honest seems the opposite ... Do not you think to betray me again?

\- I'm sure ... I'm here to tell you something important.

\- Seriously? I hope it's something really important if you do not want it to disappear.

\- Danny Phantom He returned.

\- Daniel Phantom?! Wow, so I did not last long without powers? Well, I think it's time to pay you a visit ... and you ... you'll stay in Walker's prison so you do not give any more trouble.

\- Wait to? Dan please! I did what you asked!

Dan Phantom dragged Amorphous to Walker's prison ...

In the world of humans, Sam was preparing a tea for Danny who was reclining on the sofa in the living room of his old home. After a few minutes she came in with a cup and handed it to Danny.

\- You should not travel in this state Danny, we do not know what is going to happen to you.

\- Sam ... I'll be fine, and I urgently need to talk to her and Dash.

\- I ... I'm sorry, I should not have asked you to enter that stupid portal.

\- Sam do not worry, everything will be fine ... I will talk to my parents, they are experts in ghosts and they will know what to do ... I just hope they do not destroy me molecule by molecule.

\- Okay - Sam low his head and then look at him again - Danny, I'm really sorry ...- Danny looked at her and hugged her tightly.

\- Sam, it's about time we have to leave.

They both left the house and went to the airport where Jazz, Tucker and his lawyer were already waiting for them.

\- Little brother, are you sure about this?

\- Yeah, I've had to do it for a long time and to be honest my heart has always been with someone else - Danny looked at Sam and took her hand, Jazz understood the gesture and smiled.

\- At last you realize ... Danny, Sam ... we have to talk when they come back.

\- Right, there is something that you and my parents have to know about the portal ... I need to find the right words ...

\- The portal? Does that thing still exist?

\- Yes and well ... I'll explain everything to you when I return.

Tucker went over to where Danny, Sam and Jazz were.

\- Old man, will you be back?

\- I'll only be there one day, we'll be back as soon as possible ... Jazz is in charge ... Tuck takes care of Jazz.

\- Sure friend.

Sam, Danny and his lawyer got on the Jet Fenton. While everyone was inside, everyone took a seat and the jet started its journey. Danny and his lawyer reviewed the prenuptial contract, while Sam wrote on his Laptop and every now and then he looked at Danny hoping he would not return to the appearance he had taken in the morning. The hours passed and they finally reached their destination ... When they got off the plane a car awaited them.

\- Come on Danny.

\- What?

\- Did not I tell you? We will stay at my house or have you already made a reservation?

\- No ... I really forgot ...

\- Well then what are you waiting for?

They both got into the car and the journey began ... after 20 minutes the car entered a huge mansion in the Gothic style, with large gardens around it. When they reached the door, they both descended and a butler took care of bringing his little luggage into the mansion, when the man was getting ready to take down some pastel colored suitcases. Danny stopped him explaining that these would be delivered to another person in a 5-star hotel from the city.

\- Danny, install yourself and let me know if you want me to accompany you with Paulina.

\- It's okay ... What will you do?

\- Change my clothes ... It's not that I do not like the one you brought ... only that I need to be even more comfortable at home.

\- I get it.

Danny followed the Butler who was directing him to his room, after the minutes Sam entered with a black dress that reached above the knee and black boots.

\- Do you like your room?

\- I would have preferred to be in yours.

\- That can be fixed - Sam approached him and kissed him passionately.

Danny ran his hand through her hair and frosted it with his hand, noticing that Danny pulled away and lowered his head.

\- I can not, get away.

\- But Danny ...

\- I do not know what's happening to me. What if I hurt you?

\- Then I'll get my due for doing this to you. - Said Sam in a serious tone, while he looked at her expressionless.

\- I do not want anything bad to happen to you.

\- Danny, we have to overcome this together - Sam took him by the hand while looking into his eyes.

\- Okay ... by the way we have to go to where Paulina and Dash are.

Both left the room and went to the entrance of the mansion, the car was still parked in front of her and her lawyer, punctual as always was already inside him. They both got into the car and left.

Upon arriving at the hotel Danny asked to be taken to Paulina Fenton's room, a bellboy showed them the way and after a few minutes they were in front of the door of the room. Danny took air and knocked on the door, after a minute it opened.

\- Danny ...! - This did not let Dash continue because immediately Danny punched him in the face.

Sam looked at him bewildered and hurt, she thought that if Danny had given a blow to Dash it was because Paulina still cared, Under the head slowly and closed his eyes.

\- Sam, I know you do not understand, but this relieves me on the inside - Sam nodded and the three entered the room.

\- Dash, my love, what happened to you? ...- Paulina was coming out of the shower when she saw Dash bloodied.

\- Hello Paulina.

\- Danny ... my love! - Paulina threw herself into his arms like anybody. - Good thing you're here, I need to explain ... - Danny interrupted sharply

\- Save your speech, I just listened to you ... and sincerely I do not want to listen to you anymore. Here are the divorce papers.

\- What?! But Danny, I ... the Journals lie ... I love you and Dash ... he's just my friend.

\- Paulina, we must not pretend anymore - Dash said resignedly - Danny already knows, we both love each other and it is only fair that he find love.

\- Shut up Baxter! Do not ruin it ... you're as stupid as ever! - Paulina said full of anger at being discovered.

\- Paulina time, it's no use hiding it, everyone, including me, we know you're an infidel - Danny said to his wife

\- It's okay Daniel, I was unfaithful, but I ... I felt very lonely and Dash ... I gave sex ... and I really love you, you're the only man I've ever loved ... Dash was just my lover ... forgive me forget this and let's go home ... I want a son of yours ... - Paulina said in an exaggeratedly sensual voice as she stroked Danny's chest and looked into his eyes.

\- But Paulina ... You said you loved me - Dash said with a voice between cut.

\- Pau ... listen, I already made my decision and to be honest you and he have to fix your situation ... I'm going back tomorrow and I hope you sign these documents by good or we will have a long trial.

\- Wait, Fenton, I'm not finished ...

\- But I do ...

\- Where are you going with that Gothic ... will you change me for her?

\- To be honest, I should never have left it for you.

The three left the room and returned to Sam's Mansion. Sam locked himself in his room while he and Michael, his lawyer talked in the library. After the minutes Danny entered Sam's room.

\- Sam, my love, can we talk?

\- I thought she did not care anymore.

\- And I do not care.

\- Then why did you react that way with Dash?

\- I do not know if you understand ... but now I do not feel anything for Paulina, he is still my friend, or at least I thought that and the fact that he betrayed me in that way after everything I've done for him hurt me a lot ... if it had been someone else, I would not have done it because she did not care, but he was my friend.

\- Yes, I understand - Sam smiled and they both kissed.

At that moment, Sam's butler knocked on the door.

\- Ahead!

\- Miss Manson, there's a man in the hall, he says he's looking for Mr. Fenton.

\- Tell him he's down in a minute.

\- It's okay. - Then the butler left.

\- What do you want now?

\- I guess I talk to you.

They both left the room and went down the stairs until they reached the hall where Dash was.

\- Danny, can we talk?

\- It's okay.

TO BE CONTINUE...


	15. CHAPTER XIV- FACING ADVERSITY

**CHAPTER XIV.- FACING ADVERSITY.**

Danny, Dash and Sam were on the terrace of the Manson mansion, the night had fallen in the city of London. Sam had asked his butler to bring them a bottle of Whiskey, mineral water, glasses and an ice bucket.

\- Thanks Alfred ... go to rest, from now on I'll take care of my guests.

\- As you like Miss Manson.

\- Alfred, tell me Sam you've worked for me for a long time ... you do not need to treat me like a stranger - Alfred smiled and then hugged her.

\- It's okay, Sam.

Then Alfred left, Sam poured two glasses of Whiskey and left to leave them alone to talk ... Danny took his Whiskey and after giving him a drink and giving him a cold look Dash spoke.

\- Well Baxter. What do you want to talk about?

\- I really do not know where to start ... there are so many things ... me.

Danny looked at him with pity and realized that in front of him was a man in love with a broken heart ... as he was when he thought that Sam had broken up with him and had left his life not to return. At that time, Dash the man who was now in front of him and who had betrayed his trust had supported him and now he needed him as his friend of so many years. Danny sighed heavily and placed his hand on Baxter's shoulder, he looked at him and Danny could see that his eyes were crystalline and irritated, ready to drop a tear. There was not the slightest doubt that his heart was broken.

\- Ten ... take a drink and take a deep breath ... tell me everything from the beginning.

Dash smiled at him with melancholy and did exactly what Danny asked him to do.

\- Danny, listen ... it's not for you a secret that when we were at Casper High I was in love with Paulina, to tell the truth, I always was ... but when she rejected me for you, I decided to let her walk free, I knew that she too he liked, and who did not? So I stepped aside to be happy. I thought that she would only be my love of secondary ... but it was not like that, I sincerely suffered as you have no idea on your wedding day and more because ... I was your godfather.

\- I get it.

Dash paused for a drink and continued.

\- A year after having married Paulina I look for, it seemed sad ... he told me that I had not been going home for days and to be honest you looked bad ... was when you found Sam on his tour of Japan ...

\- I only saw her a few minutes at the airport ... I told you ...

\- Exactly, you got really bad remember? You reproached yourself for not having greeted her ...

\- Yes, it was a terrible month, but the therapy helped ...

\- I never told Paulina that, but that day we began to be even more intimate and you sunk in your work ... I could not resist ... three months after that day, Pau and I went to a Bar, we had some drinks and the I took you home ... we made some drinks and she confessed that she loved me, that she wanted to be with me and that it had been a mistake to marry you ...

\- It certainly was ... Wait, they did it in our bed ?! - For a moment, Danny was heard as a 14-year-old terrified when he heard his parents talking about their sexual relations.

\- No ... in the guest room.

\- Thank God - Danny was relieved after this information.

\- As I was saying, Paulina cajoled me to use her ego ... she lied to me saying that she loved me ... I always felt guilty about this, but I love her so much ... and she ...

\- She only loves herself ... I know - Dash nodded - Certainly, after the marriage I felt anesthetized, asleep and with the events of the last days I feel that I woke up ... Dash, I do not blame you ... she is a doll bacía that only loves itself, the only thing that hurt me was that you dared to do this ...

\- I'm sorry ... I thought he loved me, but tonight he told me the opposite and he showed it to me ... I was just "Your cogible dog" ... Now I understand you.

\- Yeah well, my thing with her was over ... I could even tell you that it never really started, now I found true love ... - Danny looked away and Dash knew immediately who he was referring to.

\- Sam?

\- Yes always.

\- I figured.

They both took their last drink and Danny went on to prepare more, at which point the doorbell rang and a female voice rang inside.

\- I'll take care Danny, you guys continue.

Sam, who was in the Library before being interrupted, was heading towards the front door. When he opened it, he found a Latina with a brown test, black hair and immense blue eyes.

\- So the older bitch decided to show up?

\- Shut up Gothic I came to see my husband!

\- Seriously? I thought you were coming to see your lover.

\- Dash is here?

\- Yes, both are here talking about you ... I guess your days are numbered.

\- Damn! Even to the side I need to talk to Danny

\- Dear, I remind you that this is MY house and the door will not happen.

\- Danny is my husband ...!

\- Correction, future EX HUSBAND ... I am your lover and future Mrs. Fenton.

\- You're very wrong, Bitch!

\- TO STOP, HERE THE ONLY BITCH DRAGGED AND YOU ARE ANYONE!

A man's voice interrupted them all at once.

\- Sam, what's wrong?

Danny and Dash had entered the hall.

\- So this goth is your lover? Is that why you want a divorce?

\- Paulina, that's the least ... Dash told me everything, so either sign or I'll leave you completely on the street.

\- Dash ... How could you? I thought you loved me.

Dash just looked at her ... Paulina watched everyone, she was cornered and her lie collapsed in front of her eyes. He swallowed bitterness and gripped his arms.

\- Okay, Fenton ... I'll do what you ask.

Danny called his lawyer and he prepared the documents ... After the minutes Paulina was in the library signing the divorce papers.

\- Ready, happy?

\- Yes, I need you to give me an address here in London to leave your stuff ...

\- What?!

\- The house and all our goods I buy them and according to the prenuptial contract ... everything belongs to me ...

\- But how?!

\- Go looking for a department, with your earnings I know you can pay one at your height.

\- As you like! Dash ... my love, let's go ... let's leave these idiots ...

Paulina walked towards the exit, but when she realized that Dash was not following her, she turned on her heels to where he was somewhat bewildered.

\- Dash?

\- Pau ... to be honest, I ... I'm not going back to you ... our thing is over

\- You're kidding?

\- No ... I'm serious ... I know I deserve someone better.

\- But ... And us?

\- There's no us ... you just want someone to pay your bills.

Paulina left the Manson house in a state of rage, could not believe that her husband and her lover had left the same night.

\- You surprise me Dash - Sam said with a smile.

\- Well, I'm sick of being trampled ... Sam, I'd like to ask you to let me stay here tonight to go back to Amity Park tomorrow.

\- Sure ... in fact tomorrow we will return to Amity ... you can come with us if you wish.

\- If Danny does not care ...

\- Absolutely.

The three continued drinking and talking late into the night.

That night Danny asked one of his workers to deliver the things to Paulina in the first hour and pick up Dash's at the hotel where they were staying. The next day the three of them found themselves in Amity Park trucks.

One less weight fell on the shoulders of Danny, who had to find the right way to talk to his parents and tell them what was happening to him. It had been lucky for him that during the trip there were no complications, but even so he felt strange inside his body, the feeling that something had changed inside him was so familiar and so strange at the same time ... he felt as if his whole body had a deja vu.

TO BE CONTINUE...


	16. CHAPTER XV- REMORDS

**CHAPTER XV.- REMORDS**

Sam, Jazz, Tucker and Danny were gathered in the hall of the old Fenton house.

\- And good old man, what is that important thing you had to tell us?

\- Is it about yours with Sam? We have known that for years.

\- No Jazz, it's something a little more delicate and ... wait Did you already know?

\- Of course, at Casper High School they were so obvious, I'm surprised you ended up with her.

\- I do not end with her!

\- Danny we're getting out of the subject - Sam said as he grabbed his shoulders to remind him why they had met.

\- Right ... what I have to tell you is something more delicate and it's not just about me ... it's also about the Fenton Portal.

\- That scrap?! What's with her? It never worked and it was a waste of time, not only for more parents ... Do not tell me you think working in the ... - Jazz said Horrified by the idea.

\- Jazz, quiet is not that, it's just that the portal ... works ...

\- What?!

\- What you heard ... the portal really works ... it's on right now.

Jazz without leaving his surprise, got up from his place and went straight to the old laboratory followed by Danny, Sam and Tucker. Upon arriving there, they found a portal apparently useless, Jazz turned furious towards Danny.

\- I hate these jokes Daniel!

Danny sighed and before Jazz left the Lab, he pressed a red Button that was on the board and automatically the portal opened showing a swirl of green Light inside him.

\- WHAT?! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?!

\- My parents forgot to press the power button when they plugged it in ... Well, I press it.

Jazz took a deep breath and approached Danny.

\- That they do not find out, they are too old for them to go back to work on this.

\- Jazz ... They have to find out ... I ... I need your help.

\- YOU?! YOUR HELP?! I doubt it ... unless you want to look for ghosts in there.

\- No Jazz is something ... more serious ...

\- Explain yourself!

Danny stood in front of her, closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, in the time he had been in London he had been able to control his body in some strange but familiar way so as not to change his form. I breathe slowly and every cell in his body reacts to his command. A ring of light appeared at Danny's waist and began to expand sideways, completely changing his physical appearance.

\- Danny! - Jazz shouted as he brought one of his hands to his mouth trying to stifle a louder scream - What happened to you?

\- Jazz ... I could not explain myself ... I entered the portal and ... I lit it, a light enveloped me and I finished with this appearance.

\- What were you doing in the portal to begin with?!

\- I cleaned it – lied

\- Old man ... and what are you supposed to be? - Tucker said as soon as he left the shok.

\- I think ... I think I'm half ghost ...

\- Danny, do not say that! We need to do exams and determine well what happens with you.

Danny looked at her and concentrating disappeared and appeared on the other side of the room.

\- Ok, you're a ghost - Jazz said resigned.

\- It seems that our parents were not so bad after all ... - Danny said with a sad and feigned smile - I need to talk to them and explain what happened.

\- No, Danny they are already great for these surprises, we will find the answer ourselves ... we will need help.

\- Help? I'm not going to let them experiment with me like I'm a lab rat!

\- No, just let me do some medical exams to find out more about this please.

\- Okay, but the records should be deleted after the analysis.

After a long talk the group left the place, Danny and Sam went to her house while Tucker and Jazz left each one by their side.

Danny was on the balcony of Sam's bedroom watching the stars in the distance when he came with two glasses of wine and with one hand, he handed one.

\- Thank you.

\- Are you okay?

\- I'm not very convinced about the exams Jazz wants to do, she's new to this and ...

\- And you think your parents would do a better job - Concluded her.

\- Not that I do not trust my sister, but seeing what my parents achieved so long ago, makes me feel guilty and I feel I should tell them what happened ...

\- And apologize for having judged them crazy? - Sam interrupted him again.

\- Exactly ... - I sigh - I never understood them or tried to do it, I thought they were teenage fantasies and now, I think I have become one of their biggest follies.

\- Come on Danny, we've all judged our parents crazy, it's part of life ... if it makes you feel better, call them and tell them how much you love them.

Danny took a huge swig of his drink and asked Sam to bring more, she understood the gesture and left the room.

\- Okay here we go - Danny He took the cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number - This ringing ...

 _\- Say?_

\- Mom, it's me, Danny. How are you?

 _\- Danny, honey we're fine thanks ... and you? We knew what happened with Paulina, that harpy. How dare she do that to my baby?! ..._

\- Mom, I'm fine, do not worry ... I was already thinking about asking for a divorce, my marriage was not going well.

 _\- I understand baby, she never liked me ... by the way Are the rumors that you're with the Manson girl true?_

\- Well, if they're true ... now I'm with her.

 _\- I'm glad! She always liked me for you ..._

\- Yes, well, it seems that everyone ... Mom, do not call for this ... I just ... I do not know how to say it, but ...

 _\- Danny, what's wrong?_

\- You were right ... they were right in everything and I judge them wrong and I feel terrible ... I do not know how to repair the damage ... forgive me.

 _\- Honey, there is no harm to repair, we all make mistakes and we judge others wrongly, even our parents ... it's part of growing up._

\- I feel like I fail you, and with what is happening to me ... I do not know if you will continue to love me. - Danny looked at his hand and wiped his face like a little helpless.

 _-Your father and I are very proud of you and your sister, you do not have to feel that way._

\- Thanks Mom ... I love you.

 _\- I to you Danny, I love you with all my heart and nothing in this world or another can change it._

\- Sleep well, good night.

 _\- Nice night honey._

Danny hung up the phone and looked up with a smile, his mother would love him no matter what he went through. The minute Sam came in with the full bottle and both glasses of wine.

\- You were right, I needed to talk to them.

\- You needed ... long before the accident.

Danny poured the full glass and took a sip, then hugged the woman who was now next to him and kissed his forehead tenderly, now he was calmer and felt an immense strength, he knew that what would come would have to overcome with all the courage he had ...

TO BE CONTINUE…


	17. CHAPTER XVI- WE FINALLY GET BACK TO FIN

**CHAPTER XVI.- WE FINALLY GET BACK TO FIND.**

It had been a month since the accident and the jazz tests on Danny were becoming more complex. He was in a room, naked on a bed while a giant scanner ran through his body repeatedly.

\- Jazz, when are you going to finish with that?

\- Easy Danny, soon - Jazz's voice seemed to come from a speaker that was in the room

\- It's the third time in the week. This will not bring me repercussions, will it?

\- More than you already have? I assure you not.

Jazz and a young doctor who was with her reviewed the scanning of Danny's body meticulously on the screens, trying to find something that could give them an answer, a hope.

\- Nothing ... I'm sorry Jazz, this is new to me, the composition of its DNA together with its newly acquired molecular structure are new to me, I could not decipher something that tells me how to reverse the fusion of human DNA with phantom DNA without damage it completely and these studies do not lead us to anything ... I think you'll have to ask for the help of your parents.

\- Not that!

\- Why not? If they could create something that made them half ghost, then they are geniuses and they can create something that will return them to normality.

\- Robert, they do not know, I can not let them find out, it's Danny their son ... we do not know how they can react.

\- They'll have to find out at some point, you can not hide it forever.

The young man pressed a button that stopped the device and spoke into a microphone.

\- Ready, with that we conclude today, you can get out of bed and get dressed.

\- Robert, please ... I'm counting on you, my brother's life has changed and if the world finds out only God knows what will happen.

\- Jazz, I've done everything I could and I ... - Jazz looked at him like a scared rabbit - Okay, I'll keep trying, just give me more time.

\- Thank you Robert! - Jazz hug him like a little girl.

Danny entered the room the moment he finished putting on his shirt.

\- Jazz, I honestly do not find sense in this - He said to his sister a bit exhausted.

\- Do not give up, we will soon find the solution.

\- As you say, I'm going home.

Danny went out the door of the room leaving Jazz and Robert alone. At nightfall, he was with Sam in his old room, both lying on his bed.

\- Nothing ... all this time and nothing.

\- Calm down, we'll find a way to fix this ... for now, work on controlling your body.

\- That's not hard ... I confess that it's like my brain had a deja vu and knew exactly what to do ... it's strange, but at the same time all this feels so familiar ... as if ... as if it were my destiny to be this way ... I would not know how to explain ...

Suddenly a loud noise came from the Fenton Laboratory. They both stopped abruptly from the bed.

\- What was that?

\- I do not know Sam, but he came from the Laboratory, I'll go and investigate your stay here. - She shook her head.

\- I accompany you.

\- Okay, but if I tell you to leave, you run into this room.

\- Yes ...

Another knock sounded in the Feton house, which shook the whole house. They both looked each other in the eye and went down to the laboratories. During the way, the blows became more intense and more continuous, when entering the laboratory Danny could perceive that the blows came from the same Fenton Portal.

\- What the hell is happening here? - He prostrated if he had a hand on the door of the Portal and when the next blow occurred, he could feel the vibrations.

\- Whatever it wants to happen to our world.

\- Which may be?

\- I do not know, but I'm sure it will not be good.

Finally, one last blow caused a bang that blew the portal door, Danny, who was close to him, went flying through the air while Sam covered his face. An imposing figure was drawn inside the portal and behind him an army of ghosts.

\- At last! - Shouted a victory cry, at that time, Sam could distinguish the brightness of red eyes and it was then that he felt terror for the first time in his life.

\- Attack Danny Fenton! - Said that spectral figure.

\- But I thought we were coming to ...

\- I said Attack!

\- It's okay.

A horde of ghosts let go against Danny and began to hit him, Sam who reacted instinctively tried to run towards him, but a hand landed on his shoulder.

\- Move a centimeter from here and I'll kill you. - Sam was petrified by these words and as if she had no will she watched Danny being beaten by the ghosts.

He could hardly cover himself with the blows, because it was not the same as fighting with a normal person, they were not affected by the blows of a normal human. He was already almost unconscious.

\- This is not going to work; this guy does not react ... Stop! - All the ghosts turned back and turned to that spectral figure.

When Danny saw him he remembered that dream where he was standing in front of the stinky hamburger with that same man who said "You must remember."

\- I know you!

\- Oh! seriously? - Said she ran away while drawing a manic smile. That man jumped on him and taking him by the arm raised him up in the air to get him out of the Fenton labs, climbing as high as he could, in a few seconds they were joined by the horde of ghosts and one of them brought Sam.

\- Why are you doing this? What did I do to you?

\- Listen to me Daniel Fenton, you have done many things for which I am willing to kill you, but in these conditions, it is not fun, so he reacts. Are your powers for you to use?

\- My powers?

\- Yes, those skills that were granted to you when the portal exploded.

\- How do you know about them? How do you want me to use them? Who you are?

\- I know of them for a long time, long before you, you could say, my name is Dan Phantom and what do you think if you use them saving to save their lives ... Dan He released Danny and the Ghosts to Sam.

A laugh came from the man and rang in Danny's ears ...

TO BE CONTINUE


	18. CHAPTER XVII- DAN PHANTOM

**CHAPTER XVII.- DAN PHANTOM.**

Daniel was spinning in the air without being able to stabilize, for a moment he could see Sam that was approaching faster than the floor and without thinking he transformed into Ghost and flew quickly towards her and Before he touched the floor he managed to reach it and take it into your arms.

\- Are you okay?

\- Yes - she raised her head to realize that he who called himself Dan was coming towards them with impressive speed - Danny Beware!

Danny turned his head on his shoulders only to realize that Dan was hot on his heels, Danny hastened his flight becoming intangible to enter his house and be able to go quickly to the underground laboratory. Already inside that place forgotten for so many years he came down to the woman with amethyst eyes.

\- Sam, I need you to look for something, whatever, my parents used to invent ghost house weapons, so there must be something here that maybe can help us, I'll distract him in the meantime.

\- Okay ... but be careful, I do not want anything bad to happen to you, promise it.

\- I promise.

They both stared into each other's eyes, when an explosion made them react.

\- What a cute couple!

Dan was in front of them with a wielded hand from which emanated a green energy.

\- I request you.

Saying that, Danny pounced on the one who challenged him with his eyes and both became intangible and Sam was left alone in that cold laboratory.

\- And now where do I start?

Danny and Dan were shot through the roof of the Fenton house, Dan separated from him and threw a beam of ectoplasm, Danny elusive and with all his strength I put a punch in the face, which did not even move the face of that spectrum.

\- Let's go! It is all you have? - to which Danny only frowned - very well then I will show you what I have for you.

Dan opened his arms and multiplied surrounding him with clones, all at the same time threw his ectoplasm rays at him and immediately began to hit him throughout the body as if it were a box sack.

Sam, was still in the laboratory trying to find something to help him stop that evil being when his cell phone rang and made him jump, because the sound of this had taken her by surprise, she took her cell phone to see who could be at that moment and seeing the name of the caller was more relieved, so he answered the call immediately.

\- Tuck, I do not care if you called me, but I need you to come to Danny's old house immediately, it's urgent and I will not accept reproaches.

Sam hung up the phone abruptly and continued searching through the boxes he had found inside a closet in the same lab.

Tucker was in the stinky burger when Sam asked him for such a thing.

\- Not to mention, I just wanted to ask you if you still liked the shakes of this place, Miss add two more milkshakes to my order.

As soon as they gave him his order, he took it, quickly paid the cashier and left the store as fast as he could, apparently something bad happened at the home of his now best friend Danny Fenton.

Danny was still beaten by the clones of Dan who gave him no truce, when suddenly he could only manage to become intangible again to escape them.

\- Please! Can not you find a more cowardly way to get rid of your suffering?

That said, a red smoke came out of Dan's nose.

\- Really Danny?

Dan turned, but could not sense the presence of anyone, when he was about to say a word and ectoplasm beam hit him hard and followed several energy discs were directed at high speed to his body exploding contact, it was like if suddenly Danny remembered everything he was capable of doing with his ghostly gifts. On the other hand, Dan kept covering his head with his cloak and worse yet it seemed that it made him happy to be cornered in that situation.

\- You learn Fast Daniel, but even so I'm still better than you - active his ghostly shield and the energy discs stopped hitting his body - Fenton appears and gives the face of a good time.

Tucker arrived at the Fenton house without noticing what was happening in the sky, quickly entered the door that Sam had left open to enter, and inside began to shout the name of his friend.

\- Sam! Where are you?!

\- I'm down in the basement!

Tucker came down quickly and found her friend surrounded with what looked like high-tech weapons

\- What happen?

\- Danny is struggling with a very powerful ghost from the Fenton portal that apparently did not work and needs our help.

\- Are you fighting with a ghost?

\- Yes, I already told you, do I have to repeat it again?

\- But how is he fighting with him? Do you have any special weapons? Or he threw a rosary

\- Do not be silly, of course not ... Danny ... well Danny is half ghost.

\- What?! since when? And why did not I know?

\- Tucker, this is not the time for interrogation! Just help me look for weapons that can work for us, it seems that this spectrum is very powerful ... later I will explain what happened in detail.

Danny kept hiding from Dan, waiting for Sam to come out with some weapon to help him fight this being.

\- Daniel Fenton come out of wherever you are or I will destroy all this city and your beloved with it!

Apparently, he had no choice, he had to keep on facing him if he did not want something bad to happen to Sam and his loved ones, Danny took a breath and exhaled a cold breath and that was when a terrible pain, followed by a fleeting vision, realized that he could use powers Freezers against your opponent.

Again, as if he knew exactly what to do, Danny stood before Dan with a triumphant smile. He still did not know exactly what he would do with those new powers that had been revealed to him or if he could control them, but he knew that at least it would give Sam more time to come up with something that would work for him.

TO BE CONTINUE


	19. CHAPTER XVIII- THE PROPHECY

**CHAPTER XVIII.- THE PROPHECY**

\- Look who decided to appear! Did you get tired of hiding Fenton?

\- I do not know who you are, or why you came to find me or what is the reason you have to attack me in that way, but what I do know is that you will regret doing this.

\- You look confident I admit it, but my reasons can not yet be revealed, as I told you, you hurt me in the past ... but that's not why I'm here.

\- I do not remember having done something to you, what is worse, I DO NOT REMEMBER ... but if war you want war you will have!

\- I know you do not remember anything, this life seems like a bad dream, being popular and having parents who overcame their obsession with ghosts has not made you happy, or am I wrong Daniel? and the previous one, only I remember it.

\- Shut up!

Much to Danny's sorrow, Dan was right, his life seemed so empty, what is worse a lie, he felt that something important was missing in his life, but he did not know what. Dan and Danny were facing each other, both with a challenging look, the seconds passed and then Dan made the first movement a lightning bolt came out of Dan's hand and Danny could dodge it, from time to time the sky was filled with lights emitted by the powers of each one. Little by little they reached out, the attacks were more and more at close range until the close combat began, Dan was not long in cornered Danny against the wall and that was where the blows were more accurate.

The minutes passed and Dan gave no respite to the rookie and it was at that moment when more confident and therefore more careless where Danny made his move, he took Dan by the hands and froze them completely, he was left petrified.

\- I still do not control that power!

\- It's lucky for me - he said smiling and already almost without strength.

Danny blew a ball of ectoplasm in Dan's stomach and it ended up throwing him several meters away from him, then he throws a freezer bolt. Dan caught between the ice and the shok that had caused him to realize the power of the powers he had not yet managed to control could barely let out a scream when he noticed that Danny was approaching full speed to impact fully against him. The blow caused a trail of ice and smoke to dissipate leaving an exhausted Danny and a Dan battered.

\- You give up?

\- That's what you want!

Dan with jobs could be incorporated, was about to attack when a beam of ectoplasm hit his back, full of rage Dan returned on his shoulders only to be astonished with what he saw.

\- Not so fast. Damn! - Scream Sam made a fury.

\- Sam - Dan whispered when he looked at that woman.

Time stopped in Dan's mind, in front of him was Sam Manson the only one who, even when he had discarded his human part, managed to drive him crazy. She was alive there, made a beautiful woman and lurking, waiting for a false move. Dan for a moment imagined squeezing her in his arms and kissing her with passion.

\- That's my name, do not waste it - he said without stopping pointing to the spectrum.

Dan went out of his thoughts and realized he was surrounded by Tucker, Sam and Danny, then laughed as he rose in the air.

\- We will see us again

Dan disappeared completely, leaving Danny badly hurt, Sam and Tucker approach Danny who, seeing himself safe, ends up fainting.

 ** _\- Inside Danny's dreams-_**

 ** _Danny was standing in front of the place where the stinky hamburger was supposed to be, but in his place was a statue of his family along with Sam and Tucker._**

 ** _\- You must remember - a voice whispered_**

 ** _\- Who said that? - He turned to see himself next to Sam, they were sitting on a hill in the distance from the city, both watched the sunset that was put in Amity Park while a major event took place in the center._**

 ** _\- I can not believe you did not attend your ceremony!_**

 ** _\- Well, you know me ... sometimes I like to stay on the sidelines._**

 ** _\- Your parents do not care about your secret identity?_**

 ** _\- No, from now on no more secrets, the world is sure, there will be new stories dad says he wants me to join him ... he says I'll be his right hand._**

 ** _\- Now you are a star, perhaps the most important one._**

 ** _\- Yes, it's strange, is not it? - Sam looked down for a few minutes._**

 ** _\- You'll keep busy, right? - After this comment he looked back at Danny with a sad smile._**

 ** _\- And that's new? - he answered with irony._**

 ** _\- And ... Maybe I do not see you so often._**

 ** _\- Do not tell much about that - Danny said smiling at Sam, then looked at his hand and showed him that gold ring with a green gem in the center - Sam, I would never have achieved anything without you - Said this while I put the ring, this is not He could not shed some tears - And I do not care what comes, I just hope that whatever you are there to share - Sam kept crying as he looked happily at that object._**

 ** _\- The ring, I gave it to him?_**

 ** _He wondered while a black mist surrounded him suddenly began to hear several voices that repeated that prayer that once the amorphous ghost told him:_**

 ** _"The most powerful armies in history will rise to serve whoever carries the baton of time corrupted by power, Phantom and Phantom will have to fight and only one of them will survive."_**

Little by little a female voice called Danny to reality.

\- Danny? wake up, please!

Danny was waking up from that faint, he felt weak.

\- How much sleep?

\- So he was a brother as 4 hours - Jazz answered

\- What are you doing here?

\- Sam called me and told me everything, I sealed the lab and we brought the few things you had to your house.

\- YOU DID WHAT?!

\- What you listened to, my parents' house is no longer safe.

Danny tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his ribs stopped him, Sam on his part hurried to help him and at the same time make him recline.

\- Danny, listen to your sister ... I was afraid that something bad would happen to you.

\- I know, but in that place is ALL that can help us fight against him.

\- Old man I take care of bringing all the weapons - He replied with a smile

\- But still we need to be in the laboratory, others I think I know why this is happening.

\- What do you mean? - Sam said with intrigue.

\- A while ago a ghost told me of a prophecy that said _"The most powerful armies of history will rise to serve whoever carries the baton of time corrupted by power, Phantom and Phantom must fight and only one of them will survive"_

\- What does that mean?

\- I think it means that if I do not stop whoever calls himself Dan at this moment, something bad will happen.

\- Cool! And how will we do it?

\- All I know is that I should look for Clockwork or Desirée.

TO BE CONTINUE


	20. CHAPTER XIX- THE INFIMAPA

**CHAPTER XIX.- THE INFIMAPA.**

A chest trembled sharply inside an ice chamber guarded by two guards of the kingdom of the frozen ones, who when they realized they had realized that the object had been in this state for several days and after meditating it for a while they decided it was time to talk to His sovereign, one of them left the room to go to report the latest events to the King. Upon reaching the room where the freezing was the guard looked at him worried and bowed before speaking.

\- My lord the infimapa is restless.

\- What do you mean with that?

\- it has been trembling for 5 days in its chest

\- I see ... it seems that the time has come Why are you not informed of this immediately?

\- We thought it would be a false alarm like the last times

At that moment the guard bowed and withdrew from the room, a few minutes later both guards arrived with the chest in their hands and the freezing could see that the chest kept staggering from side to side.

\- What does my lord mean?

\- It means, that Phantom has appeared and has been able to use the powers of ice ... that means he's going to need that - the Yeti took out from a drawer a bottle of ice with a blue liquid inside it and handed it to his guard - At this moment you must be in a severe state of hypothermia, make sure you drink this and bring it to me as soon as possible ... you need to control your freezing powers well if you do not kill it.

\- Why do we have to help a stranger?

\- Because according to the legend, he is the owner of the Infimapa and is the only one who will be saved from an approaching catastrophe.

\- What kind of catastrophe?

\- The greatest of all time ... Darkcloc ... Philip ... take the infimapa, find Phantom and bring it to me ... our lord will need us for this great war that approaches by leaps and bounds.

\- My lord, how will I get to him?

\- When you open the chest, take the infimapa and he will take you directly before him.

Philip opened the chest and could barely take the infimapa when he shot out in search of its owner.

It had been several days since Dan's attack and the injuries still took a toll on Danny's body. He had entered into a state of hypothermia, which made his recovery more difficult; Sam, Jazz Tucker and Robert kept him in a special room that had a considerably high temperature and wrapped in thermal blankets used in hospitals to regulate the temperature of patients with this condition, but even with all that, the efforts to raise the temperature seemed useless because it is instead of going up it went down. Sam was by her side the heat was unbearable, but she was sure she would not let anything bad happen to her.

In another room they were talking Tucker, Jazz and Robert, who stood guard to prevent Sam from having a heat stroke.

\- Tucker tell me what happened?

\- A guy named Dan attacked Danny and Sam and in a moment of desperation Danny used ice powers or at least that's what I know.

\- Ice powers ?! - Jazz and Robert answered in unison.

\- Yes, whats up?

\- Danny ... Danny did not have those powers - Jazz concluded

\- Well I did not know until that day, it is more I did not know Danny was half ghost - replied angry.

\- Listen Tuck is my fault, I asked him to keep it a secret.

\- Then why do you know, Sam and this stranger and not me?

\- Sam was there at the time of the accident, she called me for help ... and I asked Robert to help me, he is an excellent geneticist ... deal with me not with Danny.

\- Okay Jazz ... I understand, only for the next one they understand that they can trust me.

\- It's okay.

The door to Danny's room bursts open and Sam almost crawled out.

\- Sam!

The girl could only give them a weak look and then she dropped on the floor.

\- It was too long - said jazz as he approached along with the other two boys to her.

\- Sam reacts.

\- I need ... water - he said in a whisper.

\- He's still conscious fast - Robert took a bucket of cold water and threw it on him, while Sam covered his head with a wet blanket and Tucker gave him an ice cream.

\- Sam ... how's Danny? - Robert questioned

\- It keeps getting worse - he answered a little more answer, but still weak.

\- We can not be sure so ... you have to go to a hospital immediately.

\- Jazz will not help us at the hospital!

\- Then what do you suggest ?! - Jazz replied furiously.

\- Maybe I can help - a voice answered from the depths of the room, they all turned their heads to realize that a yeti was in the background.

\- AAAAHHHHHHHH! - The three boys let out a cry of horror, while Sam just looked in surprise, even weakened by the heat.

\- Please do not be alarmed, I come to help.

\- Help?

\- Yes, my lord sent me to help.

\- How could you help us? - answered Tucker a little calmer

\- To get Phantom out of his Hypothermia.

\- What? How could you do that?

The Yeti, just made an ice cube in front of those present

\- The power that has it like that, is from our town, I am also a ghost and I have come to take me to Phantom to help him.

\- Why do you want to help us?

\- The Infimapa - spoke Sam

\- What do you say?

\- The infimapa brought me young lady - answered the yeti.

\- Who you are?

\- I'm Philip, and my people are in charge of protecting the infimapa ... until its rightful owner appears.

\- Wait, what is the infimapa? - Questioned Jazz

\- The Infimapa is a complete map of the location of all the natural ghost portals created by man, inside and outside the Phantom Zone. Apart from being a complete map of the Phantom Zone, the map has the unique ability to transport your user to any specific portal or location on the map. The map is activated when the user says where he wants to go, but sometimes the map takes the user not to where they want to go, but where they have to go. The Infimapa also has an amazing ability to "open" a portal when the user wants to go to a certain place or time, as long as it is in the Phantom Zone or the Earth. The Infimapa will immediately "fly" to the portal while the user clings to one end of the map. It is important not to deviate from the path or the user will be lost forever.

\- How does that lady know?

\- I studied it for a while ... and I thought it was a legend.

\- What's going on? - Danny left his room wrapped in blankets with a skin tone almost blue.

\- Wow, it has a very advanced state ... luckily I arrive on time - Philip said as he watched from head to toe - Drink this and you will feel better.

Philip took out the glass bottle and handed it to the boy.

\- What is it?

\- A temporary remedy for your discomfort ... but still I need my lord to come with me.

Danny looked at the bottle suspiciously.

\- Drink it, it's our only hope.

He finally drank it and immediately recovered.

\- What was that?

\- Something that will give us time to help you.

Sam could barely get up to hug her boyfriend.

\- Sam, what happened to you?

\- A heat stroke for being too long taking care of you - Tucker answered in a scolding way.

\- Allow me - the creature at his side fried his hands creating a powder that he then sprinkled on the girl and which he recovered instantly.

\- Ice can also cure ... all this and more we will show you if you come with me.

\- Do I have a choice?

\- No, if you do not do it you will return to the state that you were and you will die.

\- I understand, I'll go then.

\- We will go all - said Sam decisively.

\- Very good, take your hands.

Everyone did what Philip said, he took the infimapa firmly

\- To the kingdom of the frozen.

All were quickly dragged by the Infimapa to a portal that opened at that moment and then disappear.

TO BE CONTINUE


	21. CHAPTER XX- KINGDOM OF THE FROZEN

**CHAPTER XX.- KINGDOM OF THE FROZEN.**

\- Welcome to the frozen kingdom! I am freezing, sovereign of this place and its most humble servant - immediately after freezing he knelt in front of Danny being followed by his subjects.

\- Eh ... Hi, I'm Danny Fenton. They're Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Robert.

\- My lord, we were waiting for you.

\- To me?

\- Yes, we have been waiting for the arrival of Phantom for a long time

\- It's Fenton

\- You're half ghost, are not you?

\- Ghost?

\- Danny, you can become a ghost since the accident - Sam whispered in his ear.

\- True! But that was just a few months ago, maybe they get confused.

\- The infimapa came to you, he is never wrong.

\- If that's the case, why are you looking for me?

\- There is a prophecy ... - Danny interrupted the freezing

 _\- "The most powerful armies in history will rise to serve those who carry the baton of time corrupted by power, Phantom and Phantom must fight and only one of them will survive."_

\- That ... Do you know her?

\- I do not know what it is, but I heard it.

\- Who named you?

\- Amorphous ...

\- I see ... - He said while rubbing his beard. - For now we have to concentrate on his training.

\- For what?

\- For war, the prophecy dictates that you will have to face all the armies of history ... -

\- I do not understand what you're referring to

\- Not me, but I think it's better to be prepared for what comes.

\- Danny, I think he's right - Sam said- We do not know what's coming, but you must be prepared ... Dan almost tears you apart ...

\- Dan? Dan Phantom?

\- The same

\- It must be a mistake.

\- It's no mistake, he was the one who left me in this state.

\- I see ... well with more reason you must be in shape

\- If something helps you, I can investigate that prophecy and try to find out what we are facing.

\- Thanks Sam

\- If we are all in agreement it will be better to change, it is very cold here.

All, they began to walk towards a room where they were provided with several coats. All except Danny.

\- Is not there a coat for me?

\- No, it is not necessary…

\- I'm freezing

\- Transform yourself

Danny transformed into a ghost and immediately stopped trembling.

\- You are half ghost and therefore have all the powers of ghosts, including those of the frozen ones, that is, the temperature does not affect you, you adapt ... but the cold that your interior keeps, could kill you, therefore you need to learn to control those powers.

\- I get it

\- It's good time to leave explanations and go to train, we do not have much time.

Everyone moved towards the exit while Sam remained motionless thinking of Dan Phantom.

\- Dan ... - He let out a slap on the table - Why did you tell me to trust you if you were going to attack us?!

After this reflection she also left the room to go to the battle arena where Danny would begin his training to control his freezing powers.

In another place in the ghost zone and separated from the other kingdoms was a den known to ghosts as the place where time does not pass, the lair of Clock; inside of her was Dan Phantom finishing healing the injuries caused in the battle with Danny, when a ghost interrupted him.

\- So he beat you up?

\- It was not so.

\- Do not? And what are those hits I'm seeing?

\- Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to support you

\- Do you know that just by wanting it I can cure them?

\- At what price Desirée? I know your dirty tricks

\- I only ask for one night - said the ghost as he approached Dan insinuating.

\- Get away! You know that my cold heart belongs to another.

\- That human? - I answer while crossing my arms annoyed.

\- Yes, even though I have lost my humanity, I still love her.

\- Come on honey you've lost more than that, you lost her ... nobody remembers you ... NOBODY REMEMBERES YOU AND NEITHER PHANTOM OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH YOU, WHAT THE WORLD RESPECTS NEVER HAPPENED WHAT YOU ONLY HAVE , CLOCK AND I REMEMBER AND WE ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WITH CLOCK!

\- CÁLLATE DAMN, YOU HAVE THE BLAME OF EVERYTHING THAT IS HAPPENING AND YOU KNOW IT!, I REMEMBER THAT IN THIS HISTORY THE BAD OF THE STORY YOU ARE YOU! - Dan screamed in a rage and taking her by the neck as she futilely tried to let go of his hands with a lumpy expression on her face - AND AS TO WATCH MORE IT WORTH YOU HAVE DONE WHAT I SAID, IF I DO NOT MYSELF YOU I DISAPPEAR FROM THIS WORLD! - He finished while pushing her with all his strength and released her abruptly.

\- DAMNED! - replied with barely air in his lungs - Clock is in the realm of the frozen, there will be sure ... freezing received it and is recovering.

\- You better damn harpy.

\- Dan ... You know I was not to blame ...

\- Of course.

\- Darkcloc made a wish. What am I supposed to do?

\- DENY YOU! - The ghost was silent a moment.

\- You know I can not deny ... it's my curse ... I must obey. - Said the previous thing went flying covering the face.

\- Sam, my beautiful Sam ... however much the timeline changes, I always end up loving you ... what I would give for a day with you without having to hide.

Dan sighed and flew quickly across the ghost zone, it was already night in the frozen realm when he arrived. He entered stealthily in the room where Sam was sleeping alone.

\- My beautiful, so she left you sleeping alone - He smiled to himself while I gave him a tender look - I'm still an Idiot. - He leaned over and kissed her forehead and then disappeared.

Dan, went through the kingdom looking for a clock until he entered one of the laboratories and realized that the clock was in a capsule recovering from all the damage they had caused him.

\- Old friend ... I will puree the imbecile who did all this to you.

\- So here you are

\- Hello freezing - I answer without stopping to watch

\- What brings you here?

\- I came to see how he was.

\- Hopefully he'll recover in about 15 days, tell me ... why did you attack Phantom?

\- For the same reason that you have him training

TO BE CONTINUE


	22. CHAPTER XXI- UNEXPECTED ALLIES

**CHAPTER XXI.- UNEXPECTED ALLIES.**

Dan and Freeze were face to face in complete silence until Dan finally spoke:

\- I'm not the enemy and you know it.

\- Then stop behaving as if you were! ... I will ask once more Why did you attack Phantom?

\- I wanted to see how strong he is

\- Y?

\- It's too weak ... so we'll never beat Darclock

\- Still, he beat you up ...

\- I am weak, I do not have half the strength I had some time ago ... it has powers that in another plane it would have taken a long time to control I know, but, it is weaker than when ... it is weaker than in another time line

\- I still do not understand that about the time lines.

\- It's because you never saw return to the future - He said reluctantly while Freezing was silent without knowing that answer

\- As soon as he acquired his powers, give him time ... - sentenced

\- Time is what we least have!

\- I know, and that the teacher of all time is in these conditions is worrying ... Give me a week, if we do not see good results you will be responsible for training the boy.

\- You have 5 days, otherwise I will have to use unconventional methods.

Dan flew back to the ruins where he lived with Clock, went into what was supposed to be his room, curiously an exact replica of his room in Fenton Works, took a clock amulet out of his body and then dropped into his bed.

\- This is going to end up killing me sooner than expected ... 5 days ... I have 5 days and I think it's very short time - he looked at his bedside table and took the photo of the gothic girl to stick it to his chest - Sam, you're still the same beautiful, in no reality have you changed and in all I end up loving you, I wish I had never lost you ... I only hope to be able to explain everything to you soon.

In another room a young woman moved in her sleep between her dreams, apparently a nightmare was what she was having.

 ** _\- INSIDE SAM'S DREAM -_**

 ** _A dark panorama surrounded the girl and voices whispered her name._**

 ** _\- Saaam_**

 ** _\- Who's there?_**

 ** _\- Saaam_**

 ** _\- I warn you, whoever it is will have to face me! - I scream with despair and anger._**

 ** _A figure with a black habit and covered face appeared in front of her like a ghost._**

 ** _\- Hard times are coming, you must be strong because nothing is what it was or what will be after this and at the end of the war your return will be inevitable._**

 ** _\- What? Who are you and why do you tell me these things?_**

 ** _\- Because I am you - the hooded man discovered his face and was indeed herself._**

 ** _\- Can not be! You ... you can not be me_**

 ** _\- Of course, I am ... well, stay with me, I am your subconscious and I have come to tell you that whatever happens, you must trust Dan ..._**

 ** _\- DAN?! TRY TO KILL US!_**

 ** _\- Nothing is what it looks like ... learn to see and listen ... Dan had the opportunity to kill you, to kill both of them and he did not._**

 ** _\- Why did we stop him!_**

 ** _\- Or he stopped ..._**

 ** _\- Because I would do?_**

 ** _\- Because he loves you_**

 ** _\- To me? But I do not even know him?!_**

 ** _\- Are you sure? Does not it sound familiar? Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom ... Dan Phantom ... learn to see, to look at each situation carefully._**

 ** _The one that was said to be Sam's subconscious began to fade into that darkness as a wave of scenes from Danny, Sam and Dan began to appear in front of her who stared at the movie in astonishment._**

 ** _\- END OF SAM'S DREAM -_**

A genius and a figure with the universe embodied in his body were at the foot of the Gothic bed throwing what appeared to be a spell.

\- I do not understand. Desirée, why do you want me to reveal this to you?

\- I want to amend all the damage I've done and if Dan is happy that she trusts him ... so be it.

\- I thought you loved Dan.

\- That's why I do it, I've learned that if her happiness is this mortal, I can do nothing to prevent her from being with her ... even if that is her downfall.

\- I see.

\- All right, that's all you need to know for now ... let's go

Both ghosts vanished leaving the girl with those images that turned in her head.

It had already dawned, Danny was training with freezing who kept yelling at him and watching him like a trainer does with his apprentice, while the best fighters of the frozen ones rushed and attacked him without mercy. Danny, in a last attempt to obtain a breath, used his phantasmagorical lament to make them fly with the resounding scream, then to fall on the ice transforming himself into a human and immediately put himself in a fetal position due to the cold that invaded his body, freezing himself She approached him with her hand fisted ready to attack.

\- You still have a very low level! - He shouted as he pounced on Danny who could barely dodge him while he transformed again.

\- What do you mean? He knocks them down with a single scream!

\- You can not use that technique, understand that you must strengthen others!

Freeze kept attacking while Danny was limited to dodging. In the stands Sam watched them with some concern as he tried to recover from the night he had had and behind her in intangible way Dan observed that fight, which in his opinion was useless since freezing and the other warriors had already reached their limit and you could not train the young man anymore. Dan carefully analyzed this situation when a scream took him out of his thoughts

\- STOP! - Danny shouted with all his strength - I do not even know why I do this I LONG!

\- Danny what are you saying! - Jazz shout from the stands.

\- What they heard - he replied full of anger and frustration.

\- Old man, we can not leave these people like that, they helped you to heal.

\- I know and I appreciate it, but I will not fight your battles.

\- My lord, this is also your battle

\- I'm not interested, I do not know why I do this exactly.

\- Sam tell him something - Desperate Jazz said

\- Do what you want.

\- What?! - answered his friends a voice

\- As they listened ... if you want to run away, but Daniel Fenton is clear to you, long ago I survived without you and I can do it again, if you do not want to answer the way you should do it, if I will ... I will look for Dan Phantom and I will ask him to leave me fight at his side. - I reply with certainty of his words as I stared at him with his deep amethyst eyes full of anger, lit like fire.

Something deep inside Danny's heart broke, he could not believe that the woman he loved now turned his back on him to help complete strangers and the worst told him that he would look for someone he had tried to kill a few days ago. Jazz, Tucker, Robert and even freezing did not give credit to what they heard, they did not know what to say or how to react. Dan looked at the scene paralyzed, did not know whether to feel happy or surprised, that was the Sam who remembered the defiant girl who did not give up and who fought until the end, those words, the announcement that she would look for him, caused him a strange emotion It felt ... human.

-Sam, my love ... How can you tell me that? I need your support more than ever - He said while trying to take her by the shoulders, but she would not let him.

\- I'm sorry, but I think this is the right thing ... I do not know about you, but I ... I need to know why all this happens and apparently this is the only way to understand what is happening in our lives and if you do not want To travel this path with me ... I will do it myself, with you or without you.

\- Or with Dan - responded with irony and anger

\- So is…

A laugh deafened everyone present and Dan appeared behind Sam, stunned everyone.

\- My little one, I'm happy to help you find all the answers you're looking for.

Dan took Sam in his arms and then kissed her.

TO BE CONTINUE


	23. CHAPTER XXII- CLOCK

**CHAPTER XXII.- CLOCK**

Danny and the others did not believe what their eyes saw, Sam was kissed by Dan.

\- Get away from her! - Dan turned his head with a malevolent smile of complete satisfaction

\- Why would he? She did not reject me, on the contrary, she's willing to come with me - I looked at Sam who kept his eyes downcast.

\- Sam ... Sam, please say this is a joke.

\- No Danny, this is not a joke ... I'm tired of running away ...

\- Run away? Flee from that Sam!

\- FROM YOU DANIEL! ALL MY LIFE I HIDED OF YOU, OF THE MISTAKE OF OTHERS FOR LOVING SOMEONE WHO DID NOT CORRESPOND ME, ALL MY LIFE HUI! ... HUI OF ME, OF MY FEELINGS! - Sam breathed agitated, was uncontrolled and broken - And I'm tired of hiding and pretending that everything is fine ... I - deep breath - I need to do this, really know who I am and why I'm here, know what it is that really I had destiny, there has always been in my mind a voice that told me that there was something else and this seems to be the answer to everything and I will discover it with or without you ...

\- Then go off by yourself - Danny answered, crestfallen

\- Danny! - Jazz reprimanded him.

\- No Jazz, if the Miss here present is not enough to be with me then ... then let's go find what you're looking for ... but make it clear to you Sam Manson after me do not come looking for me.

Danny took the infimapa and looked at the others.

\- they come? - everyone looked at Sam pleading

\- Go ... I'll be fine - then they took Daniel's hand

\- Home - the infimapa shine and led them directly to the portal of the house Fenton.

Sam was staring at where his beloved had gone.

\- Do you regret Sam?

\- No way ... and I hope you do not make me regret this.

\- Dan Phantom Do you know what you just did? - Finally, he was talking about freezing

\- Neglect everything will be fine.

\- You ... did you know?

\- I told them we could not be talking about Dan himself, even if you do not believe him dear he told us to look for them.

\- I want you to explain everything to me!

\- Well ... Dan arrived badly wounded along with clock the master of the time, we treated both, but the wounds of the clock were more severe, Dan began to explain everything that had happened in the lair of Clock and since then we have been preparing for the battle

\- Battle against whom?

\- Darkclock

\- Who is he?

\- A man of time corrupted by ambition and power, is a story that I will leave for another time Kitten, the important thing now is to prepare for the battle.

\- Do not! you will tell me everything NOW!

\- There are things that I should not reveal, not now ... until we are all we should be, there are things that do not concern me to say it and there are others that I can not understand.

\- Then tell me what you know. - Sam looked challenging at Dan who finally gave a long sigh and accepted

\- Okay, as I said Dark Clock is a corrupt man of time, long ago came to the lair of Clock and after defeating him I steal the crosier of time granted by Cronos ...

\- Cronos? - Interrupted Sam surprised

\- Yes ... Cronos, Father time, has many names ... Dark Clock stole the Clock staff and changed the entire timeline, the prophecy is just beginning and we have to prepare for the worst.

\- Phantom and Phantom, right?

\- So is

\- But Danny ...

\- He will come to us, eventually Sam will fight on our side

\- And you, who are you really?

\- When he comes back I'll say it, it's something that both of you have to know ... now let's see that it's cold here ... I also need you to meet someone.

Sam nodded for the moment with Dan's answers, they went into the lab together and there he was in a recovery capsule, Clock, it was a pale blue skin ghost with black marks on his face and an imposing clock along his chest .

\- He's Clock ... he's been like this since the incident

\- It looks ... it's ... awesome.

\- I know, I still can not figure out how Dark Clock managed to beat him.

\- Dan, if I'm going to help you, I need you to train me ... I do not want to be the damsel in danger.

\- Very good Kitten, but believe me it is not in my nature to be benevolent - He said taking her chin while smiling and her eyes shone with an intense red.

\- I do not expect you to be - he smiled accomplice, there was something about him and his bad attitude that attracted him.

- _"God this woman is my undoing"_ \- Dan thought to himself - Very well, Kitten, we're leaving.

\- Where?

\- You will meet some friends who will help you in your training

Dan took Sam and both flew out of the Frozen Kingdom.

In the human kingdom Danny was being consumed by anger.

\- HE WAS WITH THAT GHOST AND ABANDONED ME!

\- You did not give him options brother

\- SHUT UP JAZZ!

\- YOU SURRENDER VERY FAST!

\- I SAID THAT YOU STAND!

\- NO BROTHER NOW YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME! THOSE PEOPLE HAD THE HOPES PLACED ON YOU, TRUSTED YOU, TRAINED YOU, CURED YOUR WOUNDS AND DISTANCE THE BACK!

\- I KNOW!

\- BUT ABOVE EVERYTHING YOU GIVE BACK TO SAM!

\- AND SHE GAVE IT TO ME BY CHOOSING HIM!

\- YOU SHUT UP TO THAT! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND IT? She needed you to do this together and you left her alone. When you needed it, when the accident happened it was for you, it was always for you, in your victories, in your defeats, when you became part of the A-Lister she stayed by your side ... even when you humiliated her by becoming Paulina's partner ... she never, you hear me NEVER abandoned you ... I always look for a way to help you and you, Now that I needed you to be for her, you stab her in the back ...

\- ... - Danny was static, frozen by the bucket of cold water that had just fallen on him, it was true, Sam had always been there and now that he knew the truth of his break he felt like a dross, he had only used it, unconsciously , and that made him feel a pain in his chest.

\- Listen Daniel, women get tired of loving cowardly men who do not move a finger for them and out there is a ghost that gives everything for Sam

\- I got divorced to be with her!

\- No, you divorced because you could not stand your wife anymore and you knew that you were unfaithful with your friend ... you only looked for a pretext to see the white elephant in the room - she sighed - Instead she waited for you all her life, think about it.

Jazz, Robert and Tucker left the lab leaving Danny with his thoughts.

TO BE CONTINUE


	24. CHAPTER XXIII- NIGHTINGALE

**CHAPTER XXIII.- NIGHTINGALE**

Sam dodged Dan's attacks with great agility, jumped from side to side and drew his weapon from time to time to shoot.

\- Faster! - Dan yelled at his heels.

\- It's as fast as I can! - I yell at him while dodging and shooting him with ectoplasm

\- Then I'll make you go faster! - I answer and from the smoke that generated the explosion of ectoplasm came four Dan behind her.

\- Damn! - Sam shot the other clones making them fade

\- He already learned to identify me - Dan whispered

Sam just stopped dead and ran towards him with a mischievous smile and then leaned over.

\- WHAT?!

One handheld her ankle in the air causing her to fall suddenly, she landed on her, leaving her fully attached to the floor and then approaching her ear.

\- Good try, but you need more than that to beat me - he whispered in a deep and sepulchral sexy voice.

\- I didn't mean to beat you - he answered between gasps - He just stopped you and it worked.

\- And for what? - Sam smiled looking at him sideways and quickly released one of his arms to give him a small electric shock with a small device. Dan gave a shout while the girl saw him and laughed.

\- It's not funny

\- Of course, I take you by surprise admit it.

\- I do not deny - He smiled flirtatiously - He has improved a lot.

\- Yes, but even with this I can't be at your level.

\- That's why he thought of something better for you - answered taking her chin, Dan's eyes shone like those of a lover - _"But how beautiful is this woman"_ \- he thought to himself.

\- I feel like a nightingale creating a red rose, redder than the coral fans that glow in the ocean caverns.

\- Oscar Wilde ... neglect you won't end up like the nightingale

\- For you I would sing all night, until a thorn pierced my heart.

\- Would you sing Love sublimated by death, the Love that cannot imprison the grave? - _Why do you ask that? You look like a teenager_. - Sam blushed when he realized what he had asked.

\- Although that would mean death - I answer amused to see his distressed face - Come, I have to introduce you to someone who will help me train you - They both entered the clock fortress leaving the green of the ghost zone behind.

In the laboratories Fenton Danny was standing in front of the portal.

\- Sam, when will you come back to my side? - He dropped on his face and then hit the floor fist.

\- Danny, what are you doing here?

\- It's been fifteen Jazz days and I don't know anything about her.

\- What did you expect? You left her alone in every possible way

\- I thought that if I left and that if you came, she would reconsider and come to look for me, even when she did not give her space to think things better and that in a few days she would return

\- Are you really such an idiot? Sam is not that kind of woman; she will reach the end with or without you.

\- I think…

\- So, what do you think to do? Will you go find her?

\- I don't know Jazz, I'm confused she looked so comfortable next to that guy and I ... I think I should think things over.

\- You had fifteen days to think about it

\- Well, I need more - Danny got up abruptly to go to the stairs when he realized that Jazz was carrying two cups of tea.

-I thought it would be good for you to rest and clear your mind.

\- Thank you, although I would prefer something stronger.

\- It's too early for a whiskey.

\- It's never too early for a drink or too late for a coffee ... and I talked about coffee - Danny took the steaming cup in his hands.

\- Tea will make you better in the situation you are in, so take it.

\- Well, chamomile? - Jazz nodded, took a sip and as soon as his sister did the same, he dropped a question on the air - When were you going to tell me you go out with Tucker? - Then she spit all the liquid while looking at her brother's face a malicious smile and an arched eyebrow.

\- Since when do you know?

\- For eight days, I saw them in the cafeteria

\- I didn't know how, since you're with Sam.

\- Okay, it doesn't bother me ... I always thought you should be together so it's time to collect a bet.

\- WAS YOU BETTING MY FEELING SITUATION?!

\- Just kidding, it's better to leave I have a meeting in an hour.

Both left the laboratories to go to the large company of the Fenton family. Upon arriving at his office he found a woman sitting at his desk, his vats were pronounced and pleasing to the eye a beautiful and dark skin that contrasted perfectly with his long red dress to the ankles and baggy with gold decorations to the extremes, he looked her up and down, her hair was curly jet-colored, as dark as the same night, thick red lips that incited sin and emerald eyes that captivated him.

\- Who are you and what do you do in my office? More specifically on my desk - he released surprised

\- Daniel Phantom, my name is Jade Asad and I come from the East looking for you.

\- Miss Asad ...

\- Jade, call me Jade - He interrupted.

\- Very well Jade, I am not interested in what I do here, I have a meeting in a few minutes, and I cannot attend it, stop by my secretary and she will give you an appointment.

\- Oh, I really expected him to attend to me personally - he got up from the desk and approached him to kiss him on the cheek - I leave my card, honey, I don't like intermediaries, I want to talk business with you and maybe get to anything else.

\- Please retire- He opened the door meeting Val on the other side surprised.

\- So, you wanted it and it will be - he smiled to leave the office while saying these words and when he reached the elevator, he turned to him - do not forget to call

\- Who was that? - Valerie said.

\- It's what I would like to know. Who let her in?

\- I swear I didn't see her come in and I've been here all along.

\- Yes of course ... go to the boardroom and verify that everyone is there, I'll be right away

The hours went by in the living room and when they all left it was already night Danny decided to go to a place where he had no time attending an abandoned garden on the outskirts of the city which was surprised to see that it was full of vegetation. He walked slowly through his walker looking at the colorful and exotic flowers, roses, daisies, tulips, azaleas, etc. ... it was not normal for all to flourish at the same time and at the same time. Fruit trees were full of fruits and the aroma of spring was intoxicating. A female figure lying on the side of the road caught his attention.

\- Sam? Sam, God, what are you doing here?

\- Danny!

\- It is freezing, and you are very little covered - Danny noticed in his clothes he wore a purple short, a white tank top, black stockings and booties. It wasn't the same with the one he had stayed in the ghost zone. - have you been coming?

\- In case you haven't noticed, I live in the living area. - He replied sarcastically, getting up to sit on the grass

\- You're sweating, Sam. What have you been doing? You have blown everywhere Why haven't you come looking for me?

\- Did you expect it to be behind you? I didn't do it in the past and I won't do it now, you told me to do things by myself and that's what I've been doing ... well with help

\- Of that ghost? Are you still with him?

\- Evidently

\- TREAT TO KILL US!

\- Do you still believe that? He offered to help me, obviously we didn't know his intentions.

\- And I imagine that now they are others.

\- Find out, I'm busy solving my life.

\- YOU SHOULD BE BY MY SIDE, IN MY HOUSE LIKE MY WIFE WAITING FOR MY CHILDREN NOT FIGHTING BATTLES THAT DO NOT CORRESPOND! - Sam slapped him that echoed across the garden.

\- I DIDN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE SO EGOIST! YOU ARE REASON THIS BATTLE DOES NOT CORRESPOND TO ME, WE CORRESPONDED TO BOTH! DO YOU HEAR ME? AT LEAST I AM TRYING TO FIND AN ANSWER TO MY LIFE TO OUR LIVES DANIEL, BUT EVIDENTLY THAT DOESN'T MATTER YOU!

\- WHAT CORRESPONDED ME? THAT PEOPLE, FORGIVE THOSE GHOSTS ONLY LOOK FOR WHO SOLVES THE PROBLEMS AND FORGIVENESS I AM NOT GOING TO BE THAT IDIOT!

\- I can't believe that I ever loved you, and now I see that I was wrong - Sam whispered forcefully looking down at the floor

Danny was petrified at these last words.

\- Kitten, are you all right?

\- A familiar voice for Sam and repulsive for Danny took them both out of the silence in which they had fallen.

\- Yes, I'm done - Dan extended his hand to help her get up.

\- Are you going with him again?

\- Obviously, I don't have anything to do here anymore.

\- Stay with me please let ...

\- Daniel already vast, I have made a decision and you too ... obviously our destiny is not the same and as long as you do not realize how selfish you are being, we cannot be together.

\- I'm not going to change my mind, Sam!

\- Then our destiny is sealed, and our paths separated ... Goodbye Daniel Fenton

Dan placed a black trench coat and then opened a portal to the Phantom Zone to both disappear inside him.

Danny drove to a bar where he introduced himself to have drinks, but when he reached the bar, he found Jade.

\- Mr. Fenton, what surprises?

\- Is it too liberal to be from the East, don't you think?

\- I live in the United States some time ago and the citizenship has given me some freedom.

\- I imagine, a beer please - he told the bartender

\- Are you looking for comfort?

\- Any problem?

\- None, but maybe I have a better solution - They both brought a drink to their drinks.

Hours later Danny was at the door of the room of a luxurious Motel desperately kissing the neck of that woman, immediately pushed her abruptly on the bed and began to strip her of her dress while she did the same with her jacket and shirt, leaving him in Daniel's pants, or at least she wanted him. Daniel kissed and licked her neck stroking the young woman's back, stopped and watched her and then devoured her lips as she finished unfastening her bra, her arms went up her back to her thin shoulders and in one movement they let the braces of such delicate fall pledge, then with one hand massage one of the woman's erect breasts and with the other he took her from the back while kissing her deeply. His lips slowly lowered in search of the other breast as his hand played on his back until he reached where he lost his name and began to play with the cloth of the panties, the young woman was panting and scratching her back while her legs surrounded his hips, it had been a long time since he had enjoyed a man like that. Daniel squeezed the young woman's thigh tightly.

\- Could it be that you can make me forget the bad time I spent hours ago? - I whisper in his ear.

\- Y- Yes - she replied drowned in pleasure

Both were sweating and Danny began to slowly remove the woman's panties and then put his fingers inside her vagina and then proceeded to lick her clitoris, she felt that she was going crazy, took it from her hair and began to moan more strongly, he got up instinctively took it from his face to indicate that it was his turn, Danny removed his pants and boxers and lay on the bed she took his member and put it in his mouth to make a fellatio while he took her hair, Now it was Daniel who moaned with pleasure the girl stopped and placed in four indicating that she was ready and now he could take her, he felt and entered her to start ramming her, they both moaned sweated they shouted with pleasure, they changed pose as their bodies indicated to them to understand, the climates arrived and with it the end of the night.

TO BE CONTINUE


	25. CHAPTER XIX- FLOWER CHAPTER

**CHAPTER XIX.- FLOWER CHAPTER**

\- ONCE AGAIN! - He asked an exhausted Sam Manson between gasps to his teachers.

\- Enough is enough - Dan replied

\- DO NOT! I still have strength

\- Sam ... - Dan looked at her worried and at the same time impressed by her conviction.

\- You said you wouldn't have compassion! Well, I want more - she was still panting, looking at him with fire in her pupils

\- His determination is admirable - said Weed while looking stunned at the endurance that girl had

\- Like a cat hunting its prey - Released to surprise Weed - Very good Kitty Do you want more? We are going to give you more.

He began to clone in such a way that his copies seemed to be infinite, she placed herself in battle position, her amethyst eyes took on a completely green color and with a smile she began raising her hands making the earth vibrate, an army of huge plants living suddenly hit the ground and began attacking Dan Phantom's clones. The branches served as spears that pierced some clones one by one, while the vines caught and squeezed others until they disappeared. At the end of the arena, only Dan and Sam were left, she had a deep breath and sweat emanating from each pore, the blows were evident in her body at this point and fatigue began to take its toll; on the other hand, he remained impassive, with no evidence of fighting in his body.

\- FINAL ROUND!

Dan yelled and immediately swooped straight towards Sam as she lifted a wall of plants, which exploded after a beam of ectoplasm crashed against him, Dan went through the smoke bumping into nothingness, when suddenly a thorn rose his cheek giving way to others who could barely dodge, a kick hit his face followed by the fists of the young, both began to fight one by one with a clean fist, were at the same level and that was evident, Sam had progressed considerably. His fist hit her chin and she flew several meters to the floor, he approached her body, was about to fall unconscious and still looked at her challenging coach.

\- Kitty is over, now to rest

\- Not yet - answered trying to get up, the floor creaked and a plant came out quickly shooting it to the other end, Sam dropped completely on the floor.

\- Now if it's over - he was unconscious after these words.

\- Well done Dan, you took her to the limit - weed approached him with a smile on her face

\- And yet he managed to follow me, in addition to giving me a good blow.

\- She is an excellent strategist, but if he doesn't fight with us it won't work ... you were very clear at that point.

\- He will, in the end he will

\- How are you so sure?

\- Let's say we are very similar, in addition to keeping him under surveillance… in the meantime it is better for us to prepare ourselves since it will not take long to attack.

\- Amorpho?

\- You better not know who ... for now I'll take her home to rest

Dan took Sam in his arms and then opened a ghost portal that led directly to Sam's room in his mansion in Amity Park.

\- While I return contact the others and ask if they are ready

\- It is understood

He entered the portal and instantly it closed leaving weeds alone, on the other side Dan posed Sam on his bed while looking through every detail of it, he transformed into his human form, something similar to Danny, only more muscular and With long hair and honey eyes. He wore black denim pants just like his shirt, chains adorned the clips of his pants, curving toward his pockets, a leather jacket and black boots. He looked closely at the woman who now slept peacefully in that soft bed, looked like a sleeping angel. Who would say that under that angelic face hid a warrior woman, strong and sensual? He looked at her for a long time and kept wondering, how could he have been so stupid? I appreciated being able to be with her, talk to her, make her laugh. How many years was she away from that woman? He had already lost count, he had lost it in an explosion, later when he struggled with his past and now, he was recovering it. Three times he saw his life go by, three different lives and in each of them, he kept choosing it, he kept falling into his charms sooner rather than later.

\- Go Danny Fenton, but you have been stupid and still she keeps choosing you again and again - He whispered and did not know if he said it to himself or his counterpart.

He left the room in the direction of the kitchen as he did every time Sam fell after each workout, began to prepare a dish that would help him recover his energy. While he was cooking, he turned on the television and it was there that he looked at his other self by the hand of a strange and exotic woman. _"Daniel Fenton the newly divorced billionaire had ended his romance with the Queen of Terror to date the successful businesswoman Jade Asad"_ apparently the news of the day. Dan stared at the woman who appeared on the side of Daniel Fenton at a charity event.

Wow you're stupid ... What are you up to?

\- Dan ... - A sleepy Sam entered the kitchen

\- You should be resting Kitten - But she didn't listen because she was looking at the new happy couple who announced the show program. - Sam, you should lie down - Dan took her gently by the shoulder when he realized that tears were beginning to leave the young woman's eyes.

\- So quickly replaced me? - He could barely whisper in a trembling voice.

\- Kitten ... - A sigh full of pain interrupted him.

\- I'm fine, it's not time to think about romances ... I'll take a shower - he turned on his body slowly, it was obvious that it had affected him, Dan looked at her stunned because he knew that reaction added to his feigned indifference only meant that it had really hurt, she tried to climb the stairs, but her left leg lost all her strength and fell to the ground. He slowly approached and began to hear a slight cry

\- Kitten ... please do not try to pretend, not in front of me ... - I take her in his arms, she hid her face in his chest - Release it ... - The crying became stronger until the room flooded. - After this I promise you that everything will be better, and you will be the happiest woman in the world. - Little by little she fell asleep in his arms and once again laid her down on the huge sofa in the living room.

In the Fenton mansion the couple of the moment was resting in the pool.

\- Danny, will we go to the gala dinner tomorrow?

\- I don't know, I understand that Samantha Manson is one of the guests of honor.

\- Are you still afraid of appearing? We already have a month coming out and have not presented to any event

\- I know, but she's unpredictable and ... I haven't told her that I'm with someone else, so I don't know how to take it

\- And that? As far as I understood it was a mutual agreement his rupture Why would you have to give him explanations?

\- I ... you're right

\- So, shall we go?

\- Yes, confirm our attendance ... honey I must go to the office back in a couple of hours while you choose something nice for tomorrow.

\- Thank you!

Jade smiled and threw herself into the pool as he entered the mansion to change and go to his company. The journey had been long since Daniel remained thoughtful most of the time, upon entering his office he realized that Tucker and Jazz were waiting for him.

\- What a surprise, is something happening?

\- This is officially a little brother intervention.

\- Intervention?

\- Old man, we are worried about you, you spend it from party to party, from bar to bar, you almost don't come to the company and not to mention that Jade

\- And that must do? I have the right to have fun

\- But you are falling into excesses ... when you stop at the company for days and nights without sleeping for work and then you return to the parties with this Jade ... you are destroying yourself and that worries me - Jazz said

\- I do my job and keep the company stable, the methods should not matter.

\- Danny ... this is what happened to Sam, right? - Tucker confronted him

\- Don't mention it again - he replied in a sepulchral voice and a look of fire at his friend

\- Friend, you must let off steam, but this is not the way ... look for her, talk to her and fix her things, I know you love her, and she loves you ...

\- I SAID THAT THE MENTIONS NEVER MORE, SHE LEFT ME AND I HAVE THE RIGHT TO FORGET IT!

\- LOOK AT YOURSELF, IT'S CLEAR THAT YOU CANNOT FORGET IT AND YOU ONLY DO MORE DAMAGE OR YOU TALK TO HER OR LOOKING FOR THERAPY!

\- I WANTED TO TALK TO HER AND HE DID NOT ALLOW ME! THAT DAMNED HER AWAY FROM MY LIFE - she shouted finally shedding tears - HE WAS TAKEN IT TO THE GHOST AREA! SHE GOES AND COMES, BUT AVOID ME AND DO NOT LET ME CLOSE! - Danny covered his hands while crying inconsolably sitting in his chair.

\- Listen, she's hurt, and I think she's busy in her mission ...

\- THAT CURSED MISSION, THAT CURSED PROPHECY I WAS TAKEN!

\- DON'T YOU THINK THAT SHE MAY BE REASON?

\- Sometimes, but how could I retract? - He replied defeated.

\- Tomorrow there will be a dinner where she is a guest of honor and I understand that you confirmed with Jade. - Jazz spoke who had remained silent

\- Y? Do you think he wants to talk to me? It is not yet known if he will attend ...

\- I'll take care of that; you just worry about what you'll say.

\- Thanks Jazz ... Thanks Tucker.

Sam was deeply asleep, when the aroma of tofu and cooked vegetables mixed with soft caresses on her face woke her up, slightly opened one eye looking with him at the owner of the hand that was resting on her cheek.

\- Wake up it's time to eat - he said sweetly.

\- I do not want. - He responded by pouting a small girl

\- It's not that you want, you should replenish energy. - Said while taking with one hand the plate and with the other a fork, immediately took with him some vegetables and tofu and took it directly to Sam's mouth - Open your mouth - she smiled and obeyed - See? You only like drama. - repeated the action and she only allowed herself to be spoiled.

\- Why are you doing all this?

\- It's the least I can do after beating you in training.

\- Only for that? - Dan smiled

\- No, I like to pamper you

\- Why?

\- Why wait three lives to be with you

\- I still can't understand all that you tell me and unless you and Daniel are the same.

\- It is difficult to explain and understand, I last confused for a while ... very well it is bath time

\- Too?

\- I must clean your wounds

\- Okay - They both went up to the room and after she took a shower, she went into the bathtub full of hot water - This is relaxing - Dan came in with a medicine cabinet - You don't need to take so much trouble

\- They are not bothersome; I want to make you happy and enjoy these moments before the moment of truth arrives.

\- I understand ... Dan there is an invitation for a social event tomorrow night that my representative should go to.

\- And you want to go? - Asked with a gauze began to put a solution on her wounds

\- I don't want to go alone, because he also told me that Danny had just confirmed his attendance a few hours ago

\- I sees. Do you want me to go with you?

\- Would you do it?

\- It would be a good opportunity to make him suffer a little - he replied with an evil smile

\- Dan ... - I reproach him for his answer

\- Sorry, this is the custom ... these lists, when you want to go to bed ahead, it is time for me to return.

\- Dan ... - Sam under his head while blushing - I would like you to accompany me to dinner

\- I'll do it do not worry

\- And I want you to stay tonight, I don't want to be alone

\- Okay, I'll wait for you outside

\- No, you must take a shower

\- HA HA HA HA HA HA! - He laughed at the comment - Kitten, I did it when you slept

\- And why are you making fun of?

\- For the simple things you care about, go dress while I wait for you outside.

After a few minutes Sam came out with a black sleeping gown, they both snuggled into the huge bed and she slowly began to succumb to sleep while he stroked her hair. He loved her, wanted her, but he would not touch her, not that night, he preferred to admire her and see her rest in his arms as he had always dreamed, as he had not been able to do before.


End file.
